Devil's Triad
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: [AU - SLASH]. After the demise of Voldemort, something stirred within Harry, a creature that Wizard's fear above all. Little did he realize the extent of his creature form until he makes friends with a Vampire, Dominates a Noble Ministry Official and meets someone he thought to be dead. [Warnings: Sex, Smut, Alcohol, BDSM, Blood]. If you like a Dirty story, this is what you want.
1. Devil's Beginning

**Okay, for those of you who read the PREVIEW, I have changed some parts and it has been extended. Therefore I suggest that you re read this chapter, this is the official start to the chapter.**

**Usual warnings apply. Slash, mature themes, possible foul language, and definitely AU situations. If you're not a friend of lemons then turn away now.**

**Otherwise ENJOY.**

* * *

Like everything with Harry Potter, nothing ever goes as it is planned to and this was seen at the final battle between Lord Voldemort and The Boy Who Lived To Become a Devil.

When the time came for Harry to face his future like a 'pig sent for slaughter', he did so with loathing. He couldn't believe that this was the way it was supposed to end, even though he had Severus Snape's memories that outlined what he was supposed to do, he was filled with hatred. This supposedly made Voldemort very excited and when he finally fired the Killing Curse at Harry something weird happened.

Harry was sent to hell, and more specifically met the Devil himself in all his fire filled fury down in the underworld.

It had been a failsafe for the Dark Lord, that once he was gone there would be a new threat to the Wizarding world, someone that people couldn't control or manipulate and someone to be feared. Harry received _The Devils Kiss_ that afternoon and from them on his life had dramatically changed forever, one of a creature.

When Harry had emerged from the forest and finally faced Voldemort for the last time up at the castle, he was so angry and wound up that the man evaporated into specks of dust as the Killing Curse rebounded off Harry's skin. The Dark Lord from that moment was history, he was no longer; however there was born a new kind of threat, a new species that had long been thought to be extinct.

Harry was, in all sense of the word, _The Devil_.

Even though he was a creature, like some creatures he retained his human form with tanned skin. However when he transformed, he developed Vampire like fangs, two blood red arm length leathery wings grew from his back, two tiny horns no longer than two inches protruded from the top of his skull and this was completed with a blood red tail to match his wings that, when angry produced a triangular pointed end. Though this creature was deadly, he looked rather graceful and non threatening as it retained Harry's human mind and form; and what Harry grew to appreciate was the way he could control his new physical attributes. For example, Wizards were accustomed to seeing Vampires and were somewhat accepted in the community so if someone was being mean or if Harry wanted to turn them on he could flash his fangs to hint that he may be a Vampire.

This suited him quite well when he had finally come out after his few months of isolation following the war, not even Hermione nor Ron knew where he was and he wanted it to stay that way. The little people knew about him and where he was the better. Even though Harry's Devil appearance was seen to be alluring and aesthetically pleasing, he had a dark secret that only he and he alone knew about; the last detail the Devil had muttered to him before he was sent back. On the first day of every month, Harry was to take one soul from the world, one life in exchange for his right to walk the surface. Harry hadn't been happy about this one bit because it meant that he had to kill a person each month for his survival. He had tested this theory after the first month and it didn't end well with him slaughtering two people within the night to satisfy his hunger pains. Harry didn't really know if they _were_ hunger pains but he couldn't think of anything else to describe it, it literally felt like someone was taking a knife and stabbing him in the stomach as it growled loudly at him as if demanding food.

Of course, Harry hadn't developed any Devil-like symptoms straight away; it wasn't until a few days later when Harry was wandering the shattered walls of Hogwarts that he felt himself changing and he ran into the Dark Forest so no one could see him. He had fled Hogwarts and the Wizarding world from that moment, going into hiding. That was until he bumped into someone in the darkness of Knockturn Alley one night after his monthly feed, this man, who he now called Axel was a Vampire and took Harry under his wing.

Axel owned a club, a gay gentleman's club and it catered for High rollers. It was of course a Wizarding club, called _Platinum,_ and was themed towards the Seven Deadly Sins. Axel had initially laughed when Harry had told him what he was and had joked about crowning him _Devil's Advocate_ or _Devil King_ but in the end he was named _Hunter_ after Harry developed a reputation for sleeping around and 'hunting' out the good men.

Harry had realized his tendency towards men was more than just a phase as the war was heading towards it's peak but he had pushed it aside convincing himself he had more important things to worry about. Now though, he had no responsibilities and was effectively non-existent, therefore he could explore his new preferences. Axel had helped Harry with his anonymity by changing the colour of his eyes to a bright blue, turquoise colour that seemed to go straight through you when he looked into your eyes; he no longer bore the lightening bolt scar across his forehead, nor the horrid round frames. This eye colour, however wasn't quite as permanent as they both had hoped because when Harry transformed for his monthly feeds his eyes went back to their normal green colour. Although seeing as his full transformation happened, at best, once a month and in the dark it didn't really matter too much.

After all this, Harry now lived with Axel in a Muggle town house just on the outskirts of the London city. He was happy there and Axel supported him with his monthly feeding. He fed just like a Vampire did but the only difference being that his wings, tail and horns came out as he did so. Axel also found in the starting months that he should steer clear of a hungry Devil, even though he was a Vampire himself, Harry wasn't fussy over who his intended victim would be.

Harry had had quite a bit of fun with his wings, seeing as he had full control over them between feeds. The patrons at the club saw this as a great piece of magic and had Wizards approaching him about his attributes, wondering how he was able to get them so realistic. He had to snigger to himself with that, and even though his answer would be truthful, as in 'I am the Devil', the men would laugh at it, not thinking he was serious. He supposed that it helped create the illusion of the club in that it was themed around the seven deadly sins and Axel was definitely encouraging of this fact. It wasn't only his wings or horns that he used to tease the men, his tail he found rather useful when flirting with potential shags. Little things such as walking past someone and letting his tail wind round the man's leg or around the back of their neck when he was serving drinks, they all loved it.

"Table four, Hunter." Axel said from behind the bar and Harry nodded, picking the tray of drinks up and sashaying across the room.

It was a typical night at the club, there were men, lots of them and male dancers who were up on the stage. Harry was a bit of an all rounder when it came to working at the club, he could bartend, wait on the High Rollers and dance on the stage. He was literally the whole package. However on this night he was solely working on the floor and serving the guests, which was fun in it's own way.

Being a Deadly Sin's themed club, all the staff had some kind of appendage or mask that hinted towards their sin; when in costume, Harry wore only a tight black pair of jeans with black boots so his toned chest was bare. Of course Harry was named the Devil himself, his nickname _Hunter_, but tonight Lust and Gluttony were working the stage with Harry on the floor and Axel, who was Greed because he was the owner of the club, was behind he bar.

"Dragoncider, Moltenade and two Firewhiskey's." Harry said putting the drinks on the table and winking at the man on the end before darting back towards the bar.

It was a quiet night tonight and there were only a few groups in but they were big tippers so he made sure to show them what he was made of and tease them a little. He smiled devilishly to himself as he grabbed the next tray of drinks.

"What are you up to, Hunter? On the prowl already?" Axel teased and Harry stuck out his tongue revealing an elongated fang.

"What if I am?" Harry retorted playfully and wagging his rear end as he leaned on the bar.

"I would like this one to come back." He lightly humored Harry before walking off to the other side of the bar.

That effectively killed Harry's mood as he had a flash back to a few nights ago when he'd taken a guy home. Well almost home, he had forgotten it was the start of the month and had the sudden urge to kill, so naturally with the guy being the only one around at the time he was Harry's victim.

"He was cute too." Harry said to himself before Lust came up behind him to spank his ass and he growled baring his fangs at him.

"Woah, easy kitty." He smirked and went to sit at the bar, grabbing a drink from Axel as he did.

Harry huffed and went to walk around the tables to entertain the customers as the show had ended. He found a table in the middle so he could make a display of himself and he walked up to the man on the edge, his tail wrapped around the man's thigh getting his attention.

"And what sin have you committed tonight, sir?" Harry purred in the man's ear and put his hand on the back of the booth seat between the man and his friend so he could lean over him.

The man didn't answer and Harry could see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. There was another _gift_ Harry had been given with his creature transformation and he found it quite handy in situations such as this. It was the gift of sensing ones feelings and emotions through scent, and right now this man was producing submissive and lust filled desires, which made Harry very happy. Harry, of course was quite dominating when it came to sex, and he could tell this man was simply gagging to be dominated.

_Perfect_, Harry thought smugly and brought his leg round so he could sit on the man's lap and he wrapped his tail around the back of the man's neck.

He leaned forward and licked the shell of the man's ear and continued to lick down towards the main artery in his neck, playfully biting down on it but with his fangs it made it all the more intense and he felt the man tensing and moaning below him. Satisfied the man was horny as hell he stopped and got off his lap as he heard the next show starting and the man sighed and then quietly complained. Harry turned around baring his teeth and turning on his charm to face the man.

"It'll cost you." He warned seductively and winked before walking off and towards the bar.

"Perhaps we should name you Tease?" Axel said when he grabbed another full tray of drinks.

"What can I say? I'm good at my job?" Harry replied before he swaggered off towards another group of men.

* * *

By the end of the night, Harry was exhausted. Even though he hadn't brought anyone home with him, he'd had a session in the bathroom with the man who couldn't keep his eyes off Harry. Sensing his feelings, he'd been kind to the man and seduced him. The tip hadn't been what he was after, but now he had extra cash so he wasn't complaining.

He and Axel had flooed home through the fireplace in the back room and Harry all but tumbled out and sprawled on the floor with the intention of going to sleep. Axel had simply laughed at him and picked him up, taking him up the stairs to his own room so he wasn't a nuisance in the morning for the house elf.

It was customary for Harry not to rise until four in the afternoon as he and Axel usually made it back in the very early hours. Because of the demanding work and the situations that Harry got himself into meant that he needed his sleep and it always amused Axel when he finally graced the man with his presence.

On this late afternoon however, sometime at the end of the month, Harry rose at five in the afternoon. It was usual for Harry towards the end of the month when it came close to feeding times that he needed a lot more sleep than he did after he had killed someone. It made sense with his new creature abilities but it was also annoying when it came to the busy weekend nights where the club was packed out with people. This afternoon though, Harry surfaced to find Axel waiting for him in the kitchen looking rather smug with himself.

"What?" Harry snapped as he walked over to the bench where there were two coffee mugs already filled.

He took one and then sat on the kitchen table as he eyed his flat mate and boss with a critical eye.

"Afternoon, Hunter." He said smoothly.

"What do you need?" Harry sighed baring his fangs and stretching his mouth.

"You're working tonight." He replied and Harry smiled sarcastically.

"It's my night off, I think not." Harry said inspecting his beautifully manicured nails. Of course he hadn't had them done, it was a side effect of his creature.

"Harry, there are some high end Ministry Officials in tonight and I need my best man for looking after the tables… Namely, them." Axel said and Harry sighed.

"Fine. But I want a raise." He said hopping off the table and depositing the empty mug in the sink.

"You only get tips and you live here for free, Hunter. What more do you want?" Axel feigned exasperation.

"You'll think of something." Harry said amused as he walked out of the room.

He went upstairs and slammed the door to the bathroom, he loved his job, he really did but it was just at this time of the month that had him irritable and grouchy. Of course he didn't take it to the club with him, but he knew he was more sexually aggressive towards the patrons when it was this time. Not that neither they nor Axel were complaining, it often brought in more tips and return customers.

Appearing half an hour later, Harry was dressed in his tight black jeans and black boots with a jacket covering his torso for traveling to the club. He gave Axel a look that screamed, 'I'm not happy with you' but the Vampire just shrugged it off and pulled him into the floo.

"Figures Greed would have you working tonight Hunter." Pride cooed as the two of them walked into the empty bar.

"Hey, if you're looking for a root them all you have to do is ask." Harry said affronted as he shrugged off his coat, putting it behind the door of Axel's office.

Pride huffed before he made his way behind the bar and helping himself to a drink.

"Better make that two." Harry said coming to sit at the bar and Axel jumped down beside him.

"Alright you lot," Axel started, "A big night tonight, we have the big wig Ministry Officials in and I want to give them the best night we can offer them. Pride, Guttony, and Lust; you are on the stage. Sloth and Hunter, you are going to be working the floor and I will be behind the bar."

"Do we know who the Officials are?" Gluttony asked intrigued and Harry's interest was piqued.

Axel looked at them smugly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I actually don't know who it is, only that the Minister of Dark Magic booked the table." Axel replied to the question and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Surprising." Harry huffed before throwing back his drink and standing.

"Any questions?" Axel asked.

No one did and they all darted off towards the make up room so they could get ready. Harry on the other hand moved up towards the stage and knelt down, placing his hands on the floor so he could stretch his muscles. As everyone save Axel had disappeared he let all his attributes grow out and flexed his wings, flapping them a couple of times and hearing some satisfying clicks in the process. Axel often commented on Harry's ritual and commented that it reminded him of a cat stretching out after a long nap.

Another hour later and everyone was ready for the opening. The music was moderately leveled in the background that allowed for patrons and staff to talk with each other without much strain to their voices and the atmosphere was calmed and relaxed. Something that Harry needed and lapped it up as his senses were on high alert.

A few customers had arrived so far and Harry went over to their table, flirted a little and found that one of the men was an obvious submissive and worked him, seducing him with his weaknesses. He inwardly smirked as he walked away to the bar to get the men their drinks, however as he walked back over he halted mid-step as he watched the group of Ministry Officials walk in, but he recovered himself by flicking his tail and focusing on the men that he was currently serving.

"Ah, just the men I was looking forward to seeing." Axel purred as he greeted the Officials.

Axel looked around and found Harry, who happened to look up and they made eye contact. Harry jumped off the lap he was currently on and sauntered over to the group that had just arrived.

"A pleasure, I am the Devil." Harry said bowing low in front of the white blonde haired man standing at the head of the group.

"If you need anything at all, just summon my Devil and he will fulfill all your requirements… and _needs_." Axel said suggestively and the blonde haired man smirked.

"If you would follow me…" Harry said eyeing the blonde carefully and turning to walk them to their table.

Harry knew that blonde hair anywhere, it was a hideous reminder of his school days although now he was interested to learn that just under a year after the war had been won that he was now in a gay gentleman's club. Malfoy Senior, just so happened to have his own little secret and Harry wondered if his son or even his wife, Narcissa for that matter knew about this.

"And what can the Devil get our most valued members of the Wizarding community tonight?" Harry purred, standing in front of the group so there was a bean shaped table between them.

Malfoy Senior who was sitting in the middle of the group leaned forward, as did Harry and his tail flicked teasingly behind him, as he looked on, intrigued.

"A round of something _strong_… for everyone." He purred and Harry winked at him.

"Coming right up." He said cheekily and wandered off over to the bar, keeping eye contact on Malfoy as he went.

"Seems the blonde has taken an interest in you already." Axel said when he approached the bar.

"Six Deadly Sins, please. Hmm, I think so too. I'd love to sink my claws into that one, enact some sort of revenge on his family." Harry said looking back over his shoulder to find the black haired man beside Malfoy eyeing him.

"Or even maybe his friend." Harry added and Axel snorted.

"Please, Hunter. Why not have both?" He teased as if it was such a clear answer and Harry shook his head.

"Not heard of pacing ones self?"

"When it comes to _you_? Nope." Axel replied and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry up will you or do I have to do this myself?" He said opening out his hands to signal that he still had no drinks.

"Fussy this one, isn't he?" Axel joked to Sloth before Harry grabbed the tray of drinks and went back over to his group.

"Right, here we go… Six _Deadly_ Sins." Harry spoke seductively, maintaining eye contact with Malfoy.

However as he handed round the drinks he took a good look at the other faces in the group and was surprised to find his eyes locked with the dark haired and dark eyed man who had watched him over at the bar. Harry parted his lips slightly and flicked his tongue over his front teeth, moving his tongue over one of his fangs before biting down on his lower lip so both fangs were exposed. He immediately sensed the pheromone levels of Malfoy Senior increase but he kept eye contact with the man next to him.

"Enjoy." Harry said, his tail flicking behind him and walked away when he saw a hand waving off in the distance.

As the night wore on, Harry kept tabs on the group he was assigned and found himself struggling to hold onto his urges around the Malfoy. His friend as well intrigued him, it was as though the man wanted something but at the same time he didn't possess any of the signs that Malfoy was sending. He idly wondered if the man was a dominant as well but he brushed it aside as he saw the group standing, ready to leave. They had stayed there for a good five hours and now the night was starting to wind down, much to Harry's relief, he was getting very tired.

He stopped the group at the door as he bid them farewell. His tail though, as if it had a mind of it's own wrapped itself around Malfoy's upper thigh and he felt the man starting to submit to the touch.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay… Mr. Malfoy." Harry purred into the blonde's ear and heard his breath hitch.

"It was a pleasurable night." Malfoy tried as he grasped to keep his wits about him.

Harry's eyes flicked to the other men and they all watched Harry hungrily as he paid attention to Malfoy. Smirking, Harry licked his fangs again and then moved out of the way so the group could leave.

"Until next time." Harry said as they departed through the door and Harry let out a breath he'd been holding.

"Well done, Hunter." Axel commented as Harry settled himself at the bar.

"I would accept nothing less." Harry replied being cocky and winked at the man.

Axel shook his head at Harry's antics before he walked away and sorted out drinks for Sloth.

* * *

Nearing the end of the night, well morning, it was three in the morning, Harry slunk into Axel's office feeling a little put out. He hadn't had a shag for a couple of days and he was feeling wound up. He knew that in the next couple of days he was going to need to feed and he didn't want to be horny_ and_ hungry. He sighed as he stretched out in Axel's office chair and waited for the man to close up for the night.

He must have dozed off because next thing he knew he was being lifted out of the fireplace after flooing back home and taken up the stairs.

"Take the next few nights off, childe." The vampire cooed as he placed Harry on his bed.

Harry soon fell back asleep, his dreams filled with blood, feeding and sex.


	2. The Devil Has His Wicked Way

**Quick warning: SEX follows. Graphic SEX.**

* * *

Harry woke a few hours after he went to sleep a couple of nights later with the desire for blood. He begrudgingly rolled out of bed with his wings straining within his body to break free so he let them before growling at the pain. When willingly letting his wings fold out they didn't hurt, however when they were instinctively breaching his skin, it hurt like hell, _no pun intended_, and he scrunched his eyes closed.

He managed to grab some pants and shoes on before his urges got the better of him and he wrenched his door open before thundering down the stairs. These sounds woke Axel, his Vampire boss who slept in the next room and he was up and out to watch over the boy he thought of as a childe. He followed Harry out onto the street and had to flit in order to keep up with the creature who was now taking to the sky for his kill.

Harry was almost salivating at the prospect of fresh meat and it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for walking innocently down the street. He landed on the footpath behind the blonde headed girl that was walking away from him and he prowled after her.

She looked around confused as the temperature around her increased tenfold and she took her coat off, the heat getting more intense as Harry got closer. He silently crept up behind her and wrapped a hot hand over her mouth to silence her screaming which pleased him immensely. He pulled her into an alley to hide his presence from the rest of the street before he started his torture on her over sensitized skin that was begging to be worshipped.

With her back to his chest, he raked his fangs over her neck as his other hand grabbed her hair to yank the head into place. He whispered sweet nothings in to her ear, not really in control of his actions at this point, but still in control enough to make sure that she felt no pain.

He made her death swift, by sinking his eager fangs into her soft, silky skin and drinking her blood. He moaned in appreciation as the blood was tinged with an essence of fear and arousal, an intriguing combination when considering she was about to die, but nonetheless his attributes were irresistible when it was this time of the month.

Once he was finished with her and he came back to his senses he laid her body carefully on the ground, presenting her modestly for the Angel of Death to collect her. He sighed sadly at the situation but he just needed to remind himself that he couldn't help his actions and it was something that needed to be done. Once he had done this he sniffed the air and could smell the scent of Axel just hiding round the corner.

Axel walked cautiously around the corner.

Harry had two lines of blood drying on his chin and sorrow flashing across his green eyes that were slowly swirling between green and turquoise as he was joined by his Vampire friend. Bowing his head, Harry was then enveloped by the tight and comforting arms of Axel and he sighed as he relaxed into the touch. He was horny right now, extremely so and he knew that Axel could feel it but he didn't say anything about it and comforted Harry. It was a rare sight, to see a creature such as a Devil be so submissive towards a Vampire, very rarely seen indeed however their relationship had developed into one of familiar, therefore they were not likely to drink from one another unless it was an emergency. They were both naturally dominant creatures, both in their own right but because Axel was older than Harry it seemed that he took the submissive position between them.

"Come, childe. You need to rest." Axel said authoritatively and Harry let him even though his body was craving for sexual release.

* * *

Waking a few hours later, his body energized and alert he got up and looked at the time. He raked a hand through his hair before he stood and made his way to the bathroom that had only been recently vacated by the Vampire.

His body seemingly felt like it was going into a fever because he was so aroused therefore without another breath he grabbed his red pulsing cock in his hand and growled loudly as he pumped it as the hot water hit his body. This was only going to be the start of his day and he eagerly anticipated going to the club tonight to fulfill his needs; he just hoped his willing victim was ready for the onslaught of pleasure.

He groaned as he felt himself building up and his other hand went to his balls to massage them as he brought himself to the highest limit before his world exploded into immense pleasure. He slumped to the floor of the shower and as he kneeled with his head bowed he tried to catch his breath, the hot water that was cascading down his back relaxing him and making him focus on where he was. He let a wry smile spread across his face and he stood to wash himself down, ready for the night that was going to be ahead of him.

When he ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen, Axel was in there and he was making lunch.

"Afternoon, Hunter." He said mater of factly as Harry came to sit at the kitchen table.

"Hey." Harry replied as he watched in anticipation and his stomach growled at him.

"Hungry are we?" Axel said amused and Harry shot him a smirk.

"Very much so."

"Hmm, well I didn't want to say anything before now but…" He trailed off as he made sure he had Harry's attention.

"You're blonde haired Ministry Official has been asking for you." He continued and Harry's eyes lit up.

"He has, has he?" Harry replied and the man nodded.

"Well in that case… let him know I'm working then will you?"

"Already done. He'll be in at nine." Axel said and Harry jumped up to see what the man was cooking.

"Boy, I hope he's ready." The Vampire said to himself and Harry nudged his with his hips as he stood next to the man.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Harry sulked and Axel rolled his eyes.

After lunch Harry bolted upstairs, they had had a late lunch for obvious reasons and it was now six o'clock as Harry finished getting himself ready. He was wearing his customary black pants with black boots and he flexed his wings and tail whilst in his room before he emerged in the living room where he was going to get the floo. Axel had already left so he could get the club ready and seeing as Harry was going to be dancing tonight he didn't need to be there early to wait the tables.

"Ah, there he is." Lust cooed as Harry walked out of Axel's office and Harry smirked, swaying his hips exaggeratingly as he walked towards the bar.

"Good evening, Lusty hun." He teased and curled his tail around the man's upper thigh as he walked past and swung himself on the stool at the bar.

"Extra flirtatious tonight I see." Lust commented and Harry winked, he had someone to impress tonight and he was going to get what he wanted.

"And if I am?"

"Then God bless the unfortunate soul in your company tonight." Lust replied and Harry laughed at the dramatics before darting off out the back.

Axel came to find Harry when it was nearly nine o'clock and told him that Malfoy, Senior had arrived which made Harry excited. He went over to the mirror back stage until it was time to go on stage so he could flex his muscles and appendages before he went out. He let his wings grow out and he flapped them a couple of times to make sure they weren't sore from that night and snarled at the mirror so he could bare his fangs. He inwardly smiled to himself as he looked over his appearance, his blood red wings and tail, his horns and fangs as well as his toned and very tanned chest with black pants made him look the definition of authority and he planned to use this tonight.

He heard the music starting up and clapping as well as some catcalls. It was a busy night tonight, seeing as it was nearing the end of the week and Wizards wanted to blow off some steam after a hard week at work. Harry wasn't complaining though as they were the biggest tippers and he was planning on giving them something to watch, something good.

He took a peak out at the audience from the side of the stage and he could see the men lining the stage as well as the front booths all occupied. He couldn't see Mr. Malfoy however but Axel had told him that he'd arrived so he had to be there somewhere. Pulling away from the side he made his way to the middle of the stage that was hidden behind the red curtain and extended his wings right out with his arms held out as well and his teeth bared.

The curtain opened and smoke poured out on to the stage as the lights went red creating a dramatic effect. He flapped his wings to get himself off the ground and ran towards the front of the stage where the pole was.

There was a gasp from the patrons as Harry appeared out of the smoke and gripped onto the strippers pole. He was up near the top, so letting his hands go and only wrapping a leg and his tail around the pole he turned slowly as he slid down. He stopped when his knees hit the floor and with the music, he worked himself back up the pole until he was standing. Once standing he swayed his hips, his hand running over his chest as he wore a cheeky grin and flashed a fang to one of the men squished up against the front of the stage.

There was a change in the tempo and the bass pumped as did Harry's body as he swayed and rolled his hips, his hands coming towards the pole so he could thrust his groin into it as he held his chest back, his wings outstretched but right behind him. He felt someone's fingers brushing over the edge of a wing and he spun round seductively, biting his lower lip and leaned down to the man, getting on one knee and letting his tail flick under the bald man's chin as he winked before reverse slut dropping and waving his ass in the air.

He was having a ball up on the stage, the music blasting and the lights flashing around him. He liked this aspect of the job because he could let himself go and enjoy the sensations, whether enjoyment or arousal as he made his way across the stage, entertaining the customers.

His head went up as he scanned the club and he spied the blonde hair he'd been most excited to see over at the bar. He looked to be alone and Harry grinned, his fangs sitting across his lower lip and there were catcalls coming from the men in front of him as he did so.

Another ten minutes of teasing the men and he could smell the arousal coming off each of them. It wasn't particularly nice when one could smell twenty or so men but he could sense one in particular that he was interested in and focused on that. Once the show was over, Harry made it out the back and came round the side entrance with the other Sins congratulating him on his dancing. He smiled, he knew it had been a success due to the fact that a majority of the men in front of him had been jerking off towards the end of his show, which wasn't all that uncommon.

He snuck round the shadows and found the man he was looking for who hadn't seen him coming. He leaped off the floor and jumped onto the bar so he was sitting on it and his tail came round to cover the blonde's eyes. He smirked when he felt a hand on his tail and the man turned round with wide eyes. Harry's smirked was still in place and he leaned forward so he was inches from his face.

"A pleasure to see you again… Mr. Malfoy." Harry purred and he felt the man shiver as his tail was resting down the man's back.

"Call me Lucius." He said and Harry regarded him carefully for a second, not liking the sudden dominating power that came with associating the name.

He slid off the bar so he was standing in front of him and pushed his body flush against Malfoy, his eyes flashing threateningly as he felt the arousal in the man's trousers. There were many robes covering his body and Harry cocked his head to the side in disappointment at this fact, he wanted to see the man naked.

"What brings you back here?" Harry demanded as he stood with his body and hands holding Malfoy into the bar and he heard his breath hitch.

Sensing the man wasn't going to answer he raised a hand and cupped his cheek before running a thumb over the man's lower lip. His lips parted to the touch and Harry smirked before pushing harder on his lower lip and a tongue darted out to lick it.

"You." He rasped out suddenly and Harry's face lit up, eyes twinkly and his heart starting to beat faster.

"Follow." Harry said in reply and he took the blonde through Axel's office and opened a door that was at the end of the room.

Harry was only ever allowed to bring certain people into this room and he knew that bringing in Malfoy Senior, a Ministry Official, he would have permission to use it. Once they were in the room and the man was standing in the middle, Harry closed the door, the slamming sound echoing throughout the small room and Malfoy turned round quickly as he saw Harry advancing on him.

The room wasn't overly big, but there was a large king sized bed against one wall, a large couch along the other and another door that led to a bathroom so both parties could shower afterwards, or even engage with each other in there. Harry though, had an idea for what he wanted the man to do and as he walked up to him he gripped the porcelain jaw in a tight grip and brought his face close to the man's.

"You want me?" He growled and submission flowed in waves off of Malfoy before he dropped to his knees in front of him.

Cocking his head to the side in a sly motion he smirked before pulling at the front of his pants freeing his growing arousal. Harry saw lips being licked from beneath him and he gripped the blonde hair painfully, yanking it back so the man was looking at him.

"Suck." He commanded before letting go of the hair.

He closed his eyes and his head went back as he felt the warm mouth wrap around his cock and he had to hold a grunt from escaping, it would not do well to show the man that it was being enjoyed. With this in mind he lifted his head and his eyes focused on the now flushed face that was bobbing back and fourth at his waist.

Harry smiled down at the blonde who was trying not to look up at him so he grabbed his hair again and pushed his face all the way to his pelvic bone, hearing the man choking fill him with such joy and turned him on greatly. Judging by the wave of erotic scents coming from the kneeling man, he was enjoying it too.

"Good, Malfoy," he mocked pulling the head back, "Look at me when you suck." He continued and he felt a nod so he let go and let the man continue.

This continued for a few minutes as they maintained eye contact and then he saw Malfoy move a hand to his own arousal causing Harry to growl and kick the man away from him.

"Did I say you could do that?" He hissed, his fangs bearing and he saw eyes widen in front of him as he leaned in close to Malfoy's face.

"N-no."

"No, what?" Harry hissed again and the flushed cheeked face looked at him submissively.

"No, sir." He corrected.

"Better." Harry said and then turned towards the bed, his erect cock bobbing up and down as he walked over to it and sat down on the edge.

He made a come hither motion and once the man had taken a couple of steps he put his hand up to stop him and looked at the state of his robes. He was definitely over dressed.

"Strip for me. Slowly." Harry commanded and Malfoy bowed his head.

As he watched Malfoy undress he steadily stroked himself before standing once the man was naked. He motioned for the man to come forward and he did, finding that he was then pulled face first into the duvet cover on the bed. Harry heard a moan coming from the bed below him and he raised his hand before a slapping sound was heard as it connected with the creamy skin on Malfoy's perky ass.

"Silence." Harry growled as he moaned at the contact, his tail coming to sit across his lips.

"Kiss it." He continued and the man lifted his head so he could lay soft kisses across the sensitive appendage.

He then climbed onto the bed behind the man, his chest laying across Malfoy's back and his hand came to rest on his throat, pulling his head up and back a little as he knelt on all fours for Harry. Harry moved his hand up and then stuck his finger in the blonde's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded and the man did so vigorously.

Once Harry was satisfied he moved the hand and placed it at the entrance of Malfoy's puckered hole before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you, Lucius." He purred and he felt a pleasurable shudder from the man with his words.

Harry could almost taste the desire that Malfoy was feeling at this moment and this was arousing him further, to the point that he wanted to fuck the man till he was crying out incomprehensibly.

"Yes, sir. Fuck me." He moaned out and Harry's finger breached the hole quickly making the blonde keen.

Harry moved his other hand that had been holding him up to rest at the man's throat and was secretly hoping that he could support Harry's weight on his back whilst on all fours. He pushed this thought aside and pulled his finger out a little, he was horny, incredibly so and he wanted to be balls deep within the man so without delay he whispered a quiet lubricating spell and heard a little whimper from below before another finger was added to start stretching him. After a beat, a third finger was pushed inside and at this point Lucius screamed out as Harry brushed over a sensitive spot.

Harry knew he was ready, although it didn't matter if the man was or not as he lined himself up with both hands on Lucius's hips and he pushed inside. He didn't stop until he was fully sheathed and he grunted at the tight canal that he was about to fuck.

"You will make no noise, you hear me? Stay silent or Merlin have mercy on you." Harry demanded, his voice rough and the Devil within him waking and rearing its ugly head as its needs were about to be fulfilled.

"Yes, sir." Lucius uttered quietly and then Harry started moving.

Moving wouldn't exactly be the best way to describe his movements, instead they were primal, aggressive and above all driving the blonde into hysteria as he thrashed about below Harry as he was thoroughly fucked. Hard.

There was a quiet squeak that came from between the pink lips that could be seen from the man underneath Harry as his head was sideways and Harry's hand reached down and grabbed the man's throat, bringing his body up so he was on all fours again and not leaning his chest into the bed.

"Silence." Harry threatened as his grip tightened on the throat and he felt Lucius tense as oxygen intake became a problem.

Harry wasn't ready for release yet, he could well have been but he wanted to hold on for as long as possible, so when Malfoy reached his orgasm he had to hold onto himself as the canal his throbbing cock was buried inside contracted sending a wave of pleasure through him.

He didn't stop his onslaught of thrusting and because it was getting a little hot and sweaty between them, their skin started slapping together with the force of his thrusts. The blonde was now laying with his chest against the bed as he regained some composure, but Harry wasn't done with him yet and stopping only for a split second forced Malfoy onto his back before lining himself up again and slamming inside him.

Lucius cried out and Harry went to silence him with a kiss. He didn't make it a habit of kissing people but something about the man made the Devil within him want to please the blonde and to make him feel pleasure in every way possible. This action had obviously taken Lucius by surprise because he gasped and his arms came to rest on Harry's shoulders.

Almost like Harry came to his senses, he growled and pulled away from the kiss as he continued to fuck the blonde and with a free hand he gripped onto the semi hard erection in front of him and started to play with it. He smirked when he looked at the man's face as it was flushed, and gorgeously so as he was brutally pleasured.

Harry was now close and he closed his eyes as he withheld a grunt of pleasure as he felt the coil winding quickly.

"Stroke yourself." Harry managed to grind out and Malfoy's hand flew to his cock that Harry had been working.

Harry leaned on all fours, his hands either side of Malfoy's head and the man's pale legs balanced on his shoulders. He briefly closed his eyes as his orgasm ripped through him and opened to see Lucius looking wide eyed at his face.

Malfoy suddenly scrunched his eyes closed and his jaw went slack as he felt the second orgasm course through him and with one last thrust from Harry, his body went limp.

Harry still had energy… too much energy and he felt that he could have continued but when the blonde passed out he took a deep breath to control himself and pulled his softening erection out and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he came back out, looking as immaculate as when he came in he waved his hand at the robes Lucius had worn and they floated over to the back of the door where there was a hanger. He went over to the bed and pulled the man over to the pillows, not putting him under the covers because he wanted to look at him. Harry though, leaned against the headboard for a few minutes before he stood and darted from the room.

When he emerged in the club he made a beeline for the bar and Axel eyed him with amusement as he made himself comfortable beside him.

"An hour. Geez, you not tired yet?" He teased and Harry scowled at him.

"Well, you know me. Could go for hours at the start of the month." He said impassively and pointed to the bottle of Bourbon behind the man.

"Wait, have you left him back there alone?" Axel said suddenly and Harry waved his hand defensively.

"He passed out, I need a drink." He said before grabbing two glasses and the bottle that was being passed over to him.

He didn't wait for a reply from his boss who was chuckling away at him and he made his way back to the blonde waiting for him. He still hadn't woken by the time he got back so he took the glasses and the bottle and went to sit on the couch as he watched the man on the bed. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long, he wanted to go again but he was pretty certain he'd tuckered the man out.

Ten minutes later and Harry heard movement over by the bed and an embarrassed looking Lucius pushed himself up on his elbows looking around the room, his face flushing further when he spotted Harry in front of him sitting on the couch, leaning back with his legs apart and holding a glass of amber liquid between his legs.

"Welcome back." Harry said dryly and then stood, making his way over to Malfoy with another glass filled and handed it to him.

"Well done, my sweet." He purred sitting on the edge of the bed and he moved his hand to cup the man's cheek.

Lucius leaned into it before looking away but Harry pulled his face back and hissed at him, his fangs baring and his face flushed again as he felt the pull of Harry's allure creating a range of emotions within him.

"You needn't fight it. I know you want it." Harry said and then put his glass on the bedside table.

"I can smell it." He continued and took the half finished glass from Malfoy, placing it on the table and moving forward so the blonde lay on his back.

"Now, lets see how wanton you _really_ are." Harry purred, his fang playfully biting the man's ear lobe as he lowered his body on top of Malfoy.

* * *

**Wow… okay so tell me what you think.**


	3. Controlled By The Devil

.

**Thanks for all the feedback guys. Here's ch3 and... I hope you like it.**

* * *

A week had passed and Harry was lounging about the kitchen bored. He had woken early, earlier than he usually would of and he didn't know what to do with himself. He knew he could always leave the house but there was a certain risk in doing so even though people thought he was missing or dead. He smirked as he dared to think he could visit a certain blonde that had captured his Devil's attention but squashed that idea right away and decided he would go out into the back yard and lay out in the sun to catch some rays.

He managed to get himself asleep but was rudely woken a few hours later with a swift kick in the thigh from Axel who was chuckling at him.

"Better have energy for tonight if you're sleeping so much." He joked and Harry hissed at him as he stood.

"Hilarious as always." Harry muttered sarcastically as he followed the man inside.

Once they had eaten it was late afternoon and Axel announced that he had some things he needed to do at the club, so getting ready Harry decided to go with him and practice some new moves he'd been thinking of adding to his routines.

He dressed quickly after a shower and followed Axel to the club.

"I'm going to practice, hope you don't mind the music." Harry said walking out of the office and the man shook his head in amusement.

Harry wasn't exactly going to give him a choice and walked over to the bar, helping himself to some Bourbon before letting the music thump around him so it got him in the mood. He smiled as he felt the buzz of the alcohol and the beat of the music and he let his body loose, his attributes erupting and flexing them in a stretching manner.

It was another hour before Harry came to his senses when he heard the music dimming and clapping sounding from the bar. When he looked over the staff were sitting there watching him with Axel cleaning some glasses from behind the bench.

"Nice show kitty cat," Sloth commented as he came towards the group, "Too bad I'm not a client, I wouldn't be complaining." He continued and Harry shot him a playful glance.

"You're not my type unfortunately." Harry said sweetly.

"No, too domineering." Chimed in Lust and the rest of them started chuckling.

"Sorry sweetie." Harry said standing and letting his tail curl around the man's upper thigh, squeezing gently and earning himself a scowl from Sloth who rolled his eyes.

"Alright you lot, that's enough." Axel said gaining the attention of the group before he announced what was happening that night.

Being a weekend the club was going to be packed and Harry was excited. He hadn't seen his Malfoy senior all week and the man he'd tied up a few nights ago hadn't been much to gloat about.

He shook his head to rid himself of rampant thoughts as he found himself getting aroused at the mention of the Malfoy name and tried to focus on the task at hand, which were the current patrons walking through the door. Plastering a fake smile on his face he greeted the customers and took them to a table and taking their drinks order before the shows started.

He soon found the night ticking by quickly and he had his eyes set on a cute brunette who was about his age with his bachelor friends for their stag do. Harry was on his way over to the boy when he felt a hand touch his tail and he turned around to plaster a smirk when he saw the blonde hair. He flashed his fangs instead and even though he was holding a round of drinks for the stag party he took a step towards the man and leaned in closely.

"You're making this a dangerous habit, Mr. Malfoy." Harry whispered and he felt the man shudder as his tail rested across the older man's lap.

"I could say the same about you." He tried to articulate authoritatively.

This didn't sit well with Harry and he hissed before laughing darkly.

"Dominance doesn't suit you. Submit to me," He leaned in and nibbled the man's ear lobe, "We _all_ know you want to." Harry purred and pulled away to set his turquoise eyes on the dark haired man beside Malfoy.

"Isn't that right?" Harry said looking straight at his friend and he narrowed his eyes at the man.

Sensing that his attention was required he looked over his shoulder at the brunette who was simply begging for him and he smirked turning back to Malfoy and his friend before winking and getting up to leave.

"I haven't forgotten about you, hun." Harry said as he put the tray of drinks down and distributed them between the boys.

"The blonde man seems into you." The brunette pouted and Harry leaned forward to bite the protruding lip and tug on it before releasing.

"No need to worry." Harry purred before throwing the tray up in the air for it to disappear and he leaped up and across the table so he could sit on the boys' lap as he was situated in the middle of the group.

"You have my _full_ attention." He emphasized the word full and rocked his hips on the boy's lap only to feel the hardness already there.

Leaning down he kissed the side of the brunettes' neck and nibbled the skin with his fangs. His tail was all over the place as he worked the two boys either side of him and could hear the groaning and moaning starting to increase from around him. Harry threw his head back as he ground their hips together and he felt hands on ass, which he growled at and ripped them away.

"Do I have to restrain you? Continue to be a bad boy and I will." Harry whispered and he heard the tell tale sounds of a zipper undoing and a groan.

Looking to his left he saw the boy besides them gripping his cock and stroking it as he watched the two of them. This made Harry smirked seductively and he bit his lower lip whilst looking at the boy, his hand reaching over and gripping onto the cock and taking control. The boy threw his head back in pleasure as Harry palmed the erection straining within the confines of the pants he was sitting on and he heard another moan, this time from the brunette.

Whilst he had these two in raptures of pleasure he glanced over their heads to find Lucius watching him and the dark haired man whispering something in his ear. Senior closed his eyes and let his head fall back and when Harry focused on why he realized that his friend had his hand down Malfoy's pants. Harry growled at this and his allure increased ten fold, to the extent that four voices suddenly groaned and grunted loudly as they reached orgasm. The brunette beneath him was no exception and when Harry regained focus on his immediate surroundings he grabbed the boy's throat, but not too hard and turned his head so he could growl in his ear as he maintained eye contact with Malfoy.

"O-Of course." The brunette said in his lust filled haze and Harry jumped up, his wings elongating so he could gently float back to the ground and his tail wrapping around the brunettes wrist as he led him to the bathroom.

He could feel the intense gaze from across the room but he didn't care, he knew that Malfoy submitted to his touch but he had been foolish to think that it was only his touch. He was clearly an open submissive and this, for some reason didn't sit well with Harry so the only way he knew to get back at him and to make himself feel better was to display his pleasure on another.

Once in the bathroom cubicle, Harry locked the door and pushed the boy onto the toilet seat as he pulled out his erection.

"Suck." Harry said and the brunette eagerly licked his lips before lunging forward with his hands and taking Harry in his mouth.

"Good submissive." He said as he raked a hand through the boy's hair and he gripped onto it tightly before pushing himself all the way so his balls made contact with the tanned chin.

After a few minutes of this, Harry was getting bored with the continual level of pleasure that was gripping his balls and he could only think of one way he was going to get his release now. With his mind set he pulled the head away and with his other hand pulled the brunette up by his jaw so he was standing.

"Y-You going to f-fuck me?" The boy said shaking as if reading his thoughts and Harry smirked.

"Do you deserve it?" Harry questioned and he got an eager nod in return.

"Very well." He continued as he unzipped and pulled the tight trousers down before turning the boy around.

He lined himself up and with a quick lubricating charm he plunged into the tight hot hole until he was fully sheathed. Harry grunted in satisfaction and the boy beneath him yelped in surprise before he was stunned into silence by the brutality of Harry's thrusting.

After a few minutes and with one final thrust, Harry emptied himself into the tight ass and collapsed onto the clothed back of the brunette. He pulled out quickly and cleaned the boy up before helping him stand and enveloping him in a hug from behind.

"I am pleased with you. Next drinks are on me." Harry purred and he felt the boy sag into his touch as Harry placed a hand on the boy's groin that was steadily getting harder.

"Thanks." Was all the boy could say before turning to sit on the toilet to regain his composure.

Harry didn't wait for him though and unlocked the door before walking out, he still had a job to do and a certain blonde to further tease.

After giving himself the once over in the mirror, the boy appeared and they left the bathroom together, Harry clearly pleased with himself as he walked over to the bar completely ignoring the submissive vibes he was getting from Malfoy. As he stopped at the bar with his back to the crowd of people he frowned at his ability to sense Malfoy out of a sea of people. It was an intriguing fact but he didn't focus on it for too long as Axel waved a hand in front of his face and directed him to another table.

After a quick flirt with that table and a wink directed at his brunette Harry found himself back at the bar waiting for another round for his stag buddies when a silky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Some show you put on. Rather intriguing."

Harry turned his head to find Malfoy's dark haired friend and found himself licking his fangs at the sight. The man was about a head taller than he was, a little paler in skin colour, his dark hair was tied at his nape with a simple leather tie and had the most mesmerizing brown eyes. Harry found himself checking the man out before he smirked at the all black suit and tie he was wearing and stepped closer, his tail doing its own thing as it wrapped around the man's neck.

"So are you, although I get the feeling you don't like to take orders." Harry commented and bit his bottom lip as he stared into the brown eyes.

Harry continued to eye him carefully, something in his stomach and his Devil within stirring although he wasn't quite sure why.

"You would be right." The deep voice sounded again and Harry had to keep himself from getting distracted.

"Such a shame." Harry said letting his tail slide across the man's front and over his groin before taking a step back as his drinks were served up.

He flashed his fangs at the man before sashaying across the room to his group of boys before he was required up on stage. Not that he liked the attention, but he was the main act for this evening as his colleagues agreed from his performance in the afternoon that it was certainly a show indeed.

Once up on stage, his eyes immediately fell on Malfoy and his friend. Sliding down the pole he thought back to the conversation with the man and realized he would have liked to catch his name. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he let himself be absorbed in the music and let his attributes speak for themselves. It certainly _was_ a show when Harry performed with the crowd getting caught up in the drama and the allure of what they were seeing, all of them wishing they could have some time with the Devil. Although they thought it was fake it was very, very real for Harry and as he surveyed the room he knew he had everyone's attention.

Even the dark haired man who was leaning forward, resting his arms in front of him on the table and carefully observing. Oddly enough, Harry found himself watching the man back, almost as if he was getting drawn into those eyes, _so familiar_, he idly thought before dropping to his knees in front of the crowd squashed up against the front of the stage. He ran his hands over his chest before standing and swaying his hips before wrapping his body around the pole, making his way up and then sliding down again.

His show was starting to wrap up and Harry had one last trick up his sleeve to enthrall the crowd, which he knew Axel wouldn't be too happy at but he had his mind made up. So taking a few steps back he took a running start with his wings fully extended and jumped over the crowd, soaring through the air before landing with a soft thump on the table where Malfoy and the dark haired man were sitting.

In a crouching position, Harry leaned towards the friend and cocked his head to the side as if trying to work something out. He just couldn't and smirked before speaking.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again." His voice was hoarse as his Devil stirred.

He didn't receive a reply but he did receive a smirk before he leaned over to Malfoy and kissed him on the lips before pouncing off the table and walking towards the bar where Axel was looking at him with intrigue.

"I think you made a friend." He joked and Harry hissed at him, something that he hadn't ever done and his boss narrowed his eyes at Harry before banishing him to the office for a little while to cool down.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke with a pounding headache and a growling stomach. Once he had returned to the club from Axel's office that night Malfoy and his friend were no where to be seen and his stag party were moving on to another bar which meant Harry could concentrate on the rest of the patrons for the remainder of the evening.

Now however, his over whelming Devil urges were catching up with him even though it was halfway through his feeding month. He swung his legs out of bed and clad only in his boxers made his way downstairs where Axel was busy making food, which to Harry thought smelt amazing as he got closer.

"Afternoon." Harry said holding a hand to his head and he shut the blinds as the sun was making his head feel worse.

"Ah, the star of the evening." Axel replied sarcastically, his mood in good spirits although his voice saying otherwise.

"You don't have to say it." Harry said coming to sit at the table as he was handed a glass of water.

"I know, but I will anyway. It was very foolish, Hunter. You don't want people getting the wrong idea."

"I know… it's just. Fuck sake, in the name of Satan there is something about that Malfoy and his friend, which is messing with my… you know what." Harry let his head fall to the table as he tried to reign in his temper.

"Did you feel in control last night?" Axel asked.

It was a serious question and one that needed an answer if Harry was going to be allowed back in the club. If he didn't grab a handle on it then there could be dire consequences and Harry didn't feel it was right to kill more than one person a month. One was enough, no more.

"Of course." Harry said but when he looked up at Axel the man had _a look_, that told him he didn't believe it.

"Okay, so towards the end may have been a little dicey but I was. Truly, Axel." Harry said desperately.

Axel seemed to think this over for a second before nodding and turning around to the bench before producing two massive plates with lunch on them.

"We'll see. For now though, take tonight off."

"Okay." Harry sighed before tucking into the food, he now had the afternoon off and he didn't know what he was going to do.


	4. A Desperate Blonde

**.**

**Just a note:**

**I'm not going to beat around the bush about it, this story is going to have sex… and a lot of it so I apologize if you were under the impression that it wouldn't be a little bit hot and sexy. I suggest if you do not want to read sex in every chapter that you turn away now.**

**You have been warned.**

**If you don't mind, then feel free to continue but don't hate on my story because of the content. As I said, you have been warned.**

**Otherwise, ENJOY my lovely Slashers.**

* * *

**On a side note:**

**Not going to lie, I am finding this Lucius/Harry pairing a little weird. If you've read my other stories you'll note that I am a hardcore Snarry writer [but who knows, you might be lucky with this story if you choose to continue].**

* * *

**Rickmaniac69 over and out x**

* * *

Seeing as Harry had the rest of the day off he was bored, so he decided to brave the streets and set off for a walk. He tried to stay as close to the house as possible and in Muggle streets but he kept thinking back to the club and wondering if Lucius and more importantly, his friend would be there tonight. He shook his head and sunk down onto the grass in the park he was crossing.

It was an odd thing that was happening and as he thought back to the night before he realized that he had never felt so out of control when it wasn't his feeding time. He let his head roll to the side and remembered that no one knew about his creature, well the only person was Axel and he didn't know a hell of a lot about Harry's condition either. He knew that there would be books and such in the Wizarding bookshops but to go there and get them would be suicide, he didn't want people to recognize him even though he had no scar and his eyes were turquoise.

_Speaking of recognizing_, the dark haired man's face came to the front of his mind and he frowned. There was something oddly familiar about him but for the life of him he couldn't remember where he'd seen him before. There was a certain baritone and silky nature to his voice and even though his Devil didn't seem to approve of the man, there was something about him that Harry liked, which was odd in its own right. It was almost as if Harry would be willing to submit to the man, let him take control for once. He snorted and shook his head in the grass, there was no way he would ever submit to someone. He never had and he never would, not for anyone and he felt his Devil agreeing with him.

He stood, suddenly aware that the air was cooling and the sun was going down for the night. Shoving his hands into his jeans pockets he walked around for a little while before he found a pub on a corner, which was a few blocks away from where he lived. He thought it odd that he had never seen it before, then again he never really got out much to begin with so it could have been easily missed. He decided that he would go in there and have a couple of drinks, somewhere that was away from club _Platinum_. He felt confident as he walked in, however it faded when he realized he'd walked into a Wizarding pub so he put his head down as he made his way to the bar.

"A Phoenix Flame please." Harry said to the barman who nodded and slid a glass over to him.

He paid the man before sitting there with his back to the crowd of people and swirled his drink in thought. He hairs in the back of his neck started prickling and he turned his head a little to see someone watching him from the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore it but it was getting worse and that's when the seat next to him became occupied. Looking in the mirrored bar behind the waiter he could see the reflection of the man sitting next to him and he frowned. He knew that blonde hair anywhere and his eyes went wide when he realized who it was.

"Lonely night?" The voice said and Harry kept his gaze on his drink.

"You have no idea." He muttered before downing it and making a run for the exit.

Once outside he looked behind him before bolting down the street. He couldn't believe it was Malfoy Senior and he was a little surprised at the odds of meeting him there. He was suspicious and was turning a corner when he felt a hand on his arm making him jump and turn around quickly. It was Lucius, _that_ he could tell now that he could sense the man's desire rolling off him in waves. He wasn't too sure why he'd run away, he had wanted to see the man anyway.

"They call you the Devil, but what's your name?" The man asked suddenly and Harry was a little taken back by the question.

"They call me, Hunter." Harry replied as he stepped forward, unable to resist the urge to dominate the blonde and placed a hand on the man's cheek.

Harry began to feel something stir within him and his arousal was growing as he made physical contact with the man. He smirked, Malfoy was just too tempting and seeing as he had no plans for the night, he decided that he was going to have some fun.

"You don't have plans." It wasn't a question Harry asked, but the man shook his head anyway.

"No." He rasped out, clearly affected by Harry.

"Then I suggest we go back to your house." Harry said gripping onto the man's arm.

Malfoy nodded in one movement before he walked into a darkened corner and they apparated away, landing in a dark room when they reappeared. Malfoy flicked his wand and the room lit up and Harry found himself admiring the décor of the room as he looked around. The room was quite dark in colour, with emerald green walls and dark woods that were oddly comforting. There was a large four poster bed, easily a king size and it had black bed sheets to match the black fireplace with its fire that roared quietly in the background.

"I see you have something in mind, Lucius." Harry purred coming to stand in front of the man who was standing in front of the fire.

"I do, Hunter. I find myself rather… jealous of last night."

"Is that so?" Harry cocked his head to the side in contemplation and smirked.

"I want you to fuck me again." Lucius continued.

Harry found himself again, surprised, at the boldness of the man and the fact that this was all happening out of the blue. He idly wondered if the man had been following him but he thought that absurd.

"And what of your dark haired friend?" Harry snarled as he grabbed the back of Malfoy's neck in a vice grip.

"Dimitri? He – He is only a friend." Lucius stuttered and Harry let go of his neck, turning away and taking a few steps away from the blonde.

_So, Dimitri is his name_, Harry thought intrigued and he felt better now that he could place a name to the face that had him so intrigued. He smiled before turning around and facing the blonde again.

"Get undressed." Harry snapped and it made Malfoy jump.

Harry watched as the man slowly took off his black suit, his porcelain skin glowing nicely from the light of the fire beside him and Harry found himself walking towards the blonde. Stopping when their chests touched, Harry reached up and wound a hand around the base of his neck before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Undress me." Harry purred before he kissed his way down the man's jaw and working his neck.

Harry growled softly when he felt cool fingers brushing his chest as his shirt was unbuttoned and his own hands worked their way down each side of Lucius's body before settling on his ass. He gave it a little squeeze that made the man gasp before the contact was broken so Malfoy could work on getting his pants undone.

Once Harry was also naked, he grabbed Malfoy's waist and kicking his foot brought them both to the floor and on top of a plush rug that lay in front of the fire. Harry was of course on top of the man and he made an effort of kissing and licking every inch of the man's torso before wrapping a warm hand around the base of the man's pulsating cock. He gave it a couple of strokes before gripping it tightly and Malfoy gave out a strangled sort of cry at the sensation.

Harry chuckled darkly before he moved down the man's body and teased the man by licking the tip of his cock. He did it again and saw Lucius raise his head so he could see Harry's face, which made Harry smirk and a fang poked out of his mouth before he licked the tip again. There was a little whimper that escaped his mouth then Harry went down on him, taking all of him in his mouth and sucking hard on the hot member.

He felt a hand in his hair so he humored the man for a few seconds before he moved away from the throbbing cock and made his way back up so he could kiss Malfoy just as passionately as before. He moved away from the kiss when he felt Malfoy writhing underneath him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

He heard a submissive squeak out of the man's mouth, so smiling evilly he sat up on his knees and flipped the man around so he was laying face down. He placed a hand on the pale skin and whispered his favourite lubricating charm, which from the coolness made Malfoy squeak again, which pleased him immensely.

He gave the porcelain ass a smack, the sound, it seemed echoed off the walls making Harry close his eyes in pleasure of such a beautiful sound so he did it again before laying flush against Malfoy, pulling the cheeks apart and sinking into the tight ass. He grunted in satisfaction before he pulled out and sunk back in equally slowly, wanting to savor the feeling. This notion was short lived and within seconds, Harry was sitting back on his knees and pulling Lucius back by his hips so he was kneeling on all fours for Harry's assault.

The pace was fast and primal, something that Harry was good at, and something that Malfoy seemed to be enjoying at this current point in time if his moans were anything to go by. Harry couldn't seem to make himself tell the man to stop the noises as he was enjoying them too much to care about being authoritative. He did however push Lucius's head down into the carpet sideways so he could thrust into him harder.

"You don't come until I tell you." Harry growled as he felt Lucius getting close and the blonde grunted in annoyance.

Harry smirked and felt himself getting lost in the sensations, which were coming thick and fast as he could feel his orgasm quickly approaching. He didn't quite know how Malfoy did it but Harry managed to thrust once more before spilling himself inside the man as he found his release. Malfoy managed to hold on, but Harry could tell from the scrunched up look on his face that it was hard, just like his erection, so placing a hand at the base and gently squeezing it he whispered permission for the man to come.

He did so and loudly before collapsing into his own mess, panting roughly. Harry pulled out of the man and gave his ass a slap before standing and waving his hand over both of them to clean the mess. As he looked down at Malfoy senior, he could see the flushed cheeks and the peaceful face, this made him feel accomplished but he was far from done and he wanted this man completely debauched by the time he was finished with him. He wanted, well his Devil wanted Malfoy to only crave his touch, to be under his spell and his only. He knew there was something between the blonde and Dimitri and he planned on destroying this.

He noticed that Lucius was coming to his senses so he knelt down, his semi hard erection narrowly missing the man's face as he caressed his cheek and then pulled him up. He led him over to the bed where they both collapsed onto the covers and Harry straddled him, ready for round two. He knew that had he been human, there would be no chance of him being able to have such a high sexual tolerance, therefore he knew that if he wanted to get all he could from the man he would have to pace the night out.

"My sweet." Harry said as he took Lucius's chin in his hand before leaning down and kissing him.

"Hunter." He whispered back and Harry smiled in return.

"I will let you rest for a little while but be prepared, I'm not through with you yet." Harry warned and Lucius smiled at him shyly before letting Harry kiss, nibble and lick at his neck.

There was a reason for Harry doing this, as juvenile as it was but he guessed it was a symbol or a way of marking Lucius as his. This thought did make him pause and wonder where it had come from but he was too caught up in the moment to care about it and continued until there was a bright purple mark on the side of his neck.

Satisfied, and having given the man around twenty minutes to recover he rolled onto his back and moved a hand underneath the blonde's neck to move him closer before demanding that he pleasure him.

"Suck me, Lucius." He purred and he saw a blush creep across the man's pale skin.

The man moved so he was sitting on top of Harry before he moved downwards and took Harry's now erect penis in his mouth. With one hand behind his head and the other holding the blonde hair out of the way so he could watch his cock be devoured, Harry relaxed and went along to enjoy the ride. He let his eyes close every now and then but couldn't resist watching the blonde working his magic, Harry decided that he certainly had a way with his tongue and he snorted when he thought back to all the times he made a smart comment with that same tongue in previous years.

Harry closed his eyes again and then felt the mouth leave his throbbing member before moving. Harry opened his eyes and was extremely surprised to find Lucius position himself over Harry's cock. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde and waved his hand as if to say 'what are you waiting for?' which was all the man needed before impaling himself on Harry's erection.

Harry watched as Malfoy's face softened in pleasure and found that it was rather erotic watching the man effectively fucking himself as he moved up and down with Harry laying back to enjoy the show.

A little time later and Harry could hear some strangled noises coming from above and could see that Malfoy was obviously struggling from not being allowed to find his release. He was happy that the man had learnt a thing or two from their encounters together and he thrust his hip upwards to meet Malfoy on the way down causing him to shout in pleasure.

"Touch yourself and come for me." Harry purred out seductively as he could feel his own renewed orgasm quickly approaching.

Just the sight of the wanton man on top of him was enough to make him instantly hard but to see him bouncing up and down, his blonde hair falling down his back and the flushed cheeks, well that was enough to make him almost come on the spot. He did end up releasing soon after his orders and Lucius followed suit as he found his as well after a perfectly timed thrust upward again from Harry.

Lucius fell forward and lay on Harry's chest, his head resting in the crook of Harry's neck as he regained his breath from over exerting himself. Harry then sighed in content as he moved Lucius off of him and turned him around so he could spoon the blonde who had done well tonight. He still wasn't done mind you but he thought to give the man a break for now.

"How does a man like yourself, end up in a position like this?" Harry suddenly blurted out before he could help himself.

There was a pause, and Harry thought that he may have fallen asleep when the man spoke.

"I guess my friend made me see reason." He answered politely and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Dimitri." He said almost possessively and he tightened his hold around the pale chest in front of his.

"Yes. Dimitri. He is a good friend to me. Let's me use his house whenever I like." He continued.

At this admission, Harry let go of the blonde and sat up in bed, looking over the walls and over to the door. He had a feeling they hadn't gone to the Malfoy manor; even he knew that the man wouldn't be so stupid as to do that, but then he had this feeling inside his chest when he realised that they must have been in Dimitri's manor. It was exciting, oddly enough and he frowned at the thought.

Harry smiled, his curiosity getting the better of him and he moved away to set his feet on the floor. Walking over to the fire he picked up his jeans and chucked them on before going back over to the bed where Lucius was now watching him. He raised a hand and placed it on the blondes cheek.

"I'm going to find some liquor. Directions?" He asked and Lucius told him where to go.

"Thank you. Stay here and don't move. If I see you having fun without me I will bind and gag you, understand?" He threatened and once the man nodded his understand with wide eyes he padded across the wooden floor and walked out of the room.

He gently shut the door behind him and looked both ways before turning right down the corridor, it seemed to be a long corridor and Harry got the feeling that this house was very large indeed. He glanced over the portraits that lined the walls but he didn't see anyone of consequence before he turned left down a vast staircase that led to the ground floor. The marble floors were cool on his feet but he followed the directions and found himself in a living area that had a fire crackling over in the corner and spied the liquor cabinet in the corner.

He grabbed two of the glasses and a picked up a bottle though he wasn't sure what it was before he turned to leave. He did a quick once over of the room before he left however and saw a huge portrait of a lady above the fireplace. He was enthralled by her beauty and he walked up to it to find her wake and stare back at him. Looking down at the name placed along the bottom of the frame, he didn't recognize the name but he took a guess that it was Dimitri's family, possibly a mother or grandmother considering the likeness they possessed.

"Can I help you young man?" She asked.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to stare." Harry said bowing his head in respect before going to leave.

"You are the Vampire who is trying claim, Mr. Malfoy?" She spoke again and Harry stopped turn and look at her.

"Excuse me?" He didn't quite understand what she was trying to say.

"Then it is my apologies that should be voiced. I did not mean to speculate." She said bowing her head.

Harry frowned at her before high tailing it out of the room and straight to the bed where he quickly poured them Whiskey, which he downed in a matter of seconds. When he went to pour himself another he looked up and saw Lucius watching him.

"Yes?" He snapped and the man's eyes went wide before he looked down into his glass.

Harry sat there in thought, he wanted to know what she meant by her comment and why she would think he was a Vampire. Sure he had fangs, and he showed them a lot but he didn't think people would immediately assume he was a Vampire. He narrowed his eyes as he realized that Dimitri must have said something to her as he had been witness to fangs being flashed on the last two occasions. It was interesting indeed, but looking back over at Lucius and he found himself wanting to punish the blonde. He wasn't sure why but he did, so taking the glass away from him and placing both on the bedside table he towered over the blonde and pulling the pale legs onto his shoulders.

"This is for my pleasure. Not yours." Harry growled as he felt his Devil stirring and he saw Lucius's eyes go wide.

Lucius was still slicked from their previous encounters so he easily slipped into the loosened ring of his ass and fully sheathed himself in the warmth. Harry moaned, actually moaned at the sensation and then started to slowly thrust in and out. The feeling was incredible and he closed his eyes as the tip brushed through the soft and slippery walls. He opened his eyes when he felt something brush his lower abdomen and wasn't happy to find the man below him with a hand wrapped around his hardening erection.

"I. Said. Mine!" Harry growled out and in his burst of anger, ropes appeared and bound Lucius's wrists to the bedposts.

Harry then flipped him over so he was facing away from Harry before his thrusts became hard and painful. However it seemed the man was unaffected by the pain element and Harry could hear moans and groans escaping from beneath him. He snarled at the idea the man was getting off on his primal need for release but soon found himself tensing in preparation for his third orgasm of the evening.

He came moments later with a final thrust and then pulled out to ensure Malfoy didn't receive any more pleasure. Harry rolled off him and onto the bed so he was staring at the ceiling as he heard mewling and whimpering sounds coming from beside him but he wasn't feeling merciful so he left the blonde as he was.

Lucius turned onto his side so he was facing Harry and Harry leaned forward, taking the bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it gently.

"Be a good submissive and I may be merciful in the morning." Harry said and ran a hand down the flushed face.

He didn't loosen the bindings on him, although he was able to move about and sleep relatively comfortably with his wrists still tied. Harry didn't trust him not to pleasure himself during the night therefore his wrists remained bound, but he was going to stay true to his word and reward the man in the morning if he was good and didn't try and tempt Harry through the night. He knew that sleeping next to the man was risky but now he was a little tired and he liked the idea of having a shag all lined up for the morning.


	5. Losing Control

**.**

**Warnings: Heavy petting.**

* * *

Harry woke the next morning and stretched his limbs, hearing the cracking sounds made him smile and he rolled over to realize he wasn't alone in the bed. He smirked when he saw his tied up submissive and his hands immediately went to the pale skin to run over the smooth complexion. This obviously roused Lucius who went to roll over to find himself on his back and Harry sitting on his legs.

"Good morning, sweet Lucius." He purred and found the man jutting his hips upwards.

"H-Hunter." He stuttered out with wide eyes and looked over to the door.

Harry in turn narrowed his eyes and went to look over at the door to find it closed and looked back to the man underneath him.

"Expecting someone else?" He quipped, raising an eyebrow and laying his hand around the narrow throat.

"N-No, sir. I-I don't usually wake up next to someone." He said again stuttering and blushing ever so slightly.

Harry cocked his head in interest and leaned down to lay a quick kiss on the pink lips.

"I see." Harry said before he licked and nipped his way down the blondes jaw, making his way to the throat.

He heard a gasp followed by a whimper that made Harry extremely happy before he went further downwards. Lucius had been good that night, therefore he deserved a reward, which was what Harry was about to go down and do.

Soon enough he had Lucius thrashing about and coming everywhere much to his delight and he rolled over so he could look at the man from beside him. A flushed looking face turned to look at him and Harry decided to take the bindings off his wrists. The look of relief was expected when he flexed his arms and he rolled over to Harry, placing a hand on his chest.

"Last night was incredible." The man said confidently and Harry inclined his head.

"I'm glad you think so. You know where to find me." Harry replied and went to get off the bed to find his pants.

"Stay! For breakfast at least." The man said desperately.

Harry frowned as he turned around and before he could answer a house elf popped into the room, slightly startling Harry but he recovered quickly as he pulled on his jeans.

"Mr. Malfoy, Dimitri requests you for breakfast… As well as your guest." The house elf said bowing and Lucius nodded.

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. _This is going to be interesting_, he thought and walked over to where he had left the whiskey that night, pouring a generous amount and downing the whole thing in a couple of gulps.

"Do you wish to have a shower, Hunter?" Lucius asked suddenly bringing Harry back from his thoughts.

Harry shook his head in reply and waved a hand evasively over himself making his skin clean and smelling better than stale sex. Harry then went to the door as Malfoy was finishing putting on his clean robes before following Harry out, he ended up waiting for the blonde when he realized he had no idea where he was going.

"It's this way." Lucius said as he walked the opposite direction Harry had gone that night.

He found them going down another set of grand stairs and then a narrow corridor before they entered a giant kitchen with an equally large table in the middle.

"I should have realized Lucius would have brought _you_ home." Dimitri drawled unimpressed as they entered the kitchen.

"You're just jealous it wasn't with you, _Dimitri_." Harry said quickly in retaliation before helping himself to a chair directly in front of the dark haired man.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Lucius was still standing by the entrance waiting for instruction, something that Harry hadn't picked up on until Dimitri made a come hither motion to the blonde.

"Come, Lucius." He said maintaining eye contact with Harry, which in turn made Harry narrow his eyes at the man.

In his peripheral, Harry saw Lucius kneel next to Dimitri and expose his neck. As he looked straight at Dimitri however, he saw a smirk that showed a fang before his dark brown eyes swirled to a steely grey colour. Harry then watched as the man broke eye contact only to open his mouth and sink his fangs into Lucius's sweet porcelain skin.

A growl deep within Harry erupted, which surprised even him as he watched Dimitri sucking blood out of Malfoy's veins. This roused Dimitri and he pulled away after licking the puncture marks to observe Harry from the other side of the table.

Harry had to look away and focused on the table as Dimitri looked over at him, he didn't trust his eyes currently because he felt that it was the Devil within him that had emitted the growl. His fangs were a little harder to hide and once he was sure he was in full control he looked up at the two men, Dimitri with an eyebrow raised and Malfoy who hadn't moved.

"My apologies, Hunter would you have liked to have gone first?" The man said sarcastically, which Harry narrowed his eyes at.

He suddenly realized that Dimitri probably thought he was a fellow Vampire seeing as he had the fangs but Harry knew that if he were to sink his fangs into Malfoy's neck he would die. A side effect of his feeding, which is the reason why Harry tried to only feed once a month, however at this rate with being in Dimitri's presence he could feel his control slipping.

"I'm fine, thank you." Harry retorted and then stood suddenly letting the chair scrape across the floor.

"I have to go, you know where to find me, Lucius." He snapped and turned to leave the room.

Once he was in the corridor he apparated back to Axel's house and collapsed in a pile in front of the fire in the lounge. It was still quite early and Harry knew that Axel would still be asleep so rolling onto his back he tried to think back to what had just occurred. Dimitri, quite clearly was a Vampire and how the woman thought that he himself was one too? He supposed Dimitri had said something seeing as it was his house, but then again did that mean he had been talking about Harry? Then there was the matter of Dimitri feeding off Lucius, he sighed at this and realized that there was probably no chance in claiming Lucius as his. _I don't want to be bound though do I?_ He asked himself and that's when he felt his creature stirring within his chest and another growl escaped his lip.

"Gah, I need a feed." Harry ground out and rolled onto all fours before his wings erupted out of his back and his tail flicked the air.

His cries woke Axel who, for a Vampire didn't require much sleep therefore was a light sleeper and he came running down the stairs to find a very Devil looking Harry standing and looking over at him.

"Hunter?" He asked cautiously and the green eyes snapped up to look at him as a tongue ran over a fang in the process.

Harry shook his head, trying to regain control of his body as he threw his head back and arched his back. It wasn't time for feeding yet and the more he tried to fight his Devil the more his head and body ached. He looked up at Axel and his green eyes swirled turquoise for a second before changing green again, however in that second Harry was able to communicate what he needed and he soon found himself with a wrist shoved up to his mouth and he licked it.

Harry was able to do this with Axel as long as it wasn't Harry who made the puncture marks to access the blood, as soon as his fangs pierced skin a deadly toxin rushed through the body making the victim die once they were fed on. Vampires were different with their bites causing immense pleasure to the recipient. Not that it wasn't pleasurable for Harry's victims, they just didn't ever get the chance to have it happen again.

Once Harry could feel that he could take control he jumped away from the Vampire taking deep breaths and growling at his Devil to submit to him. He was successful and within a couple of minutes Harry was on all fours, his attributes evaporating into smoke and his eyes going back to turquoise.

"Hunter what happened?" His boss said picking him up and helping him over to the couch before sitting next to him, "And where were you last night?"

"I stayed with the Malfoy man." Harry said and slumped back into the soft cushions, "Well, with Malfoy in his friends manor." Harry clarified and Axel nodded.

"And this happened? You haven't killed him have you?" The Vampire asked a little on edge.

"No, I didn't kill him. His friend that comes to the club with him, well his name is Dimitri and is a Vampire who feeds off Malfoy. Apparently the Devil in me doesn't like this arrangement."

"Okay, so why did you arrive in such a state?"

"Dimitri feeds off Malfoy and when I saw this that's when I felt my control slipping and I knew that if my eyes went to their normal colour Malfoy would have recognized me." Harry said rubbing a hand over his face and went to lean forward with his head in his hands.

"We really don't know anything about your creature do we?" Axel mused before patting Harry on the shoulder, "I think it's time we visited Diagon Alley." He continued and went to stand.

"Are you crazy? What if someone sees me?" He shot back, standing also.

"Then it's a good thing I have some Polyjuice Potion isn't it?" Axel quipped back and Harry looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Uh, probably not." The man replied a little embarrassed before shoving Harry up the stairs and telling him to shower.

* * *

"If I had of known Lust was this well packaged, I would have happily submitted to him long ago." Harry said as he came into the kitchen.

Axel turned and chuckled at Harry who now looked like Lust, another Sin from the club. He was taller than Harry, had hazel coloured eyes, short chestnut hair and was skinny. Harry had been surprised when he'd started changing and was impressed by the lengthy package in his pants that he was now sporting.

"Too bad this isn't permanent." Harry then mused, it wasn't as though he wasn't well endowed himself but this was huge and Harry was impressed.

"Alright you, come on then." Axel said ruffling his hair and they went over to the floo.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry did a quick once over of the patrons, still used to being on the air of caution, not that he really needed to now though as he followed Axel into the main street of the Alley.

"Alright, we'll hit the bookstore but we may need to head into Knockturn if we can't find anything." Axel said evasively and Harry nodded.

It had been a very long time since Harry had been out in the Wizarding community like this and he was finding it rather strange indeed. It made him miss his friends immensely, especially when he walked into the bookstore where he and Hermione had met many times when buying their school supplies.

Harry heard Axel talking to the bookstore owner about where the creature books were but he wandered around the store finding all the books he used when he was at school. _I really miss them_, Harry thought as he imagined he and his friends in here and he smiled when certain memories from their school days flashed across his mind.

"Hunter?" Axel said and Harry looked over to where the two of them were heading around the back.

It was a darker part of the bookstore and the owner left them to it as they looked over the shelves. Harry wasn't exactly hopeful that they were going to find anything and he found himself wondering what the Restricted section of the Hogwarts library would have. This made him smirk but then it turned into a frown when he realized that that was his past. There was no going back.

"This could be useful, now let's see…" Axel muttered from his corner and Harry came over to him to read over his shoulder.

"Hmm, oh here we are. Devil's, a creature of pure evil, created by the underworld itself and bound only to kill…" He trailed off when he felt Harry walking away from him.

"Hey, Hunter wait."

"Look it's pretty clear what my role is." Harry snapped and went to walk out of the store.

Axel gripped the book tightly and paid the owner before running after Harry who was stalking off down the street. He saw his childe stop suddenly and he was able to catch up.

"You alright?"

"Friend." He whispered back as he looked at Neville who was coming out of Knockturn Alley.

He knew that the boy had gotten into Herbology on a serious level so Harry supposed he was probably getting supplies for his plants.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Axel whispered and pulled Harry along towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they were back at the house, Axel grabbed Harry's wrist and took him into the kitchen so they could read the book as he made them some food. Harry was currently bent over the table, his nose buried in the book when he came across something interesting.

"Listen to this: Whilst Devil creatures are not common, it has been found that a majority of them were of dominant nature. However, there have been cases where a supposed dominant can become submissive towards the one the creature deems as an equal."

Harry stopped as he thought back to when they were at the club and at the manor. Whilst on the surface it seemed his Devil did not like Dimitri, he wondered if his other thoughts of the man were hinting at him to be submissive.

As he scanned the rest of the page the book talked about a 'switch', someone who in different circumstances would be both.

"Can you relate?" Axel's voice broke his thoughts and he nodded, not giving anything away as he continued to read.

"Oh great. So, Devil's are killing creatures who feed off killing. On average a Devil can feed a few times a week depending on how in control the human is of their creature – "

"That's it!" Axel interrupted and Harry looked up at him, "I'm going to bet that this Dimitri character is the one you would switch for, so what happened this morning with you makes perfect sense."

At Harry's vacant expression, Axel rolled his eyes and elaborated.

"You didn't feel in control did you? So you wanted to feed. Your _Devil_, wanted a feed. Perhaps you should just give in to it, Hunter. Might be easier on us both if you did?" Axel knew he was treading a fine line with this topic and by the thunderous look on Harry's face, it showed he'd crossed the line.

"Fine. You're first then." Harry said standing and baring his fangs.

Axel gave him a 'don't be stupid' look that made Harry roll his eyes before he sat back down again.

"Does it say anything in there about mates?"

"Mates? A Devil kills, he doesn't mate." Harry scoffed, but then turning the page he saw the heading and his heart sank.

"Devil's, whilst living to kill, can spare one soul who takes on the role of their mate. This mate cannot be killed by the Devil, nor can it be killed by any other creature or curse. Only when the mate of a Devil has reached their destined life expectancy will they pass in a peaceful manner." Harry sat there numb.

"Well. That's not so bad is it?" Axel asked coming to sit as he placed a plate in front of Harry.

"One soul. One blasted person, Axel." Harry sounded bitter but something in his chest was telling him that the decision was already made.

Axel could sense this, something Vampires could well was determining what people were feeling which led to their thoughts. He could feel the Devil within his roommate almost calling out for someone, someone he know of, but not someone he could recognize.

"Does it say anything about feeding from said mate? You could live the rest of your life feeding off them instead of killing more?" Axel offered but Harry shook his head.

"No, nothing." He replied and pushed the book away and letting his head drop onto the table.

"Don't get too down about it. Anyway you're working tonight so be prepared."

Harry just looked at him as the man handed him some lunch, Axel sniggering as Harry transformed back into his normal self from the Polyjuice wearing off.

* * *

"Hun, you with us?" Lust cooed in Harry's ear as he sat staring numbly in front of him.

"Huh? Yeah." Harry replied before he was smacked on the back of the head by a tray and he turned to growl at Axel who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Focus." He reminded and Harry nodded before Lust curled himself around the back of Harry's form and whispered in his ear.

"You're _special_ friend is here." Then Lust was off handing out the drinks that he had in his hand.

Harry turned slowly to find a bobbing blonde head making its way through the crowd towards the front of the stage, clearly there were others with him but Harry only recognized Dimitri who was following.

"Think about this morning." Axel then said shoving a tray of drinks in Harry's hands and the Devil nodded before bounding off to see the current guests he was tending to.

Putting the last drink down, his chest felt like it was tightening and he glanced up to see Malfoy watching him and Dimitri licking a fang, also watching him. It was maddening for Harry and he could feel himself losing control again. _Damn it all_, he thought as he spied a cute boy who looked only _just_ legal sitting behind the Ministry group and he smirked. He was going to kill tonight, and Malfoy was going to watch him woo another but for now, he found himself walking towards the group with the intention of getting them drinks before he put his action into motion.

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure," He leaned forward and licked the shell of the man's ear, his tail coming to wrap around the slender leg and squeeze gently which made the man gasp, "to see you again so soon." He continued as he pulled away licking a fang but ignoring Dimitri.

"Drinks?" He then said playfully, winking at a man sitting on the other side of Lucius that wasn't the Vampire.

Once he had their orders he all but bounced over to the bar where he waited patiently for their order. Axel did his best not to mention anything although he could feel the atmosphere was intensifying with the three men. All he could do was sigh and shake his head before sending Harry, his best Sin, away with their drinks and hope for the best.

"Say, _Devil_. Will we be seeing you on stage?" Malfoy tried once he was handed his drink.

Harry watched him carefully, not enjoying the dominant nature of his question or demeanor and he growled uncontrolled to ensure the man stayed in place. His eyes went wide and Harry smirked with his submissive gesture. Satisfied he left without answering the man's question went to busy himself with the black haired man behind the group.

"Hello, beauty." Harry purred and the blue eyes looked up at him with desire from the attention.

Soon, Harry was sitting on the man's lap and teasing him through to completion. The scent filled his nostrils and with eyes swirling between green and turquoise he kissed the boy ferociously on the lips, his tail tightening on the legs underneath him as he felt his growing arousal for the teen.

He had to stop himself then and there when he pushed for his own pleasure and with a lick across the boy's lower lip he winked before jumping off and making his way to the bar to cool off. He was painfully hard and he knew that everyone could see the bulge in his tight leather pants but he didn't care. He had his eye set on the black haired boy and he knew he would have the teen underneath him later on.

"Nice show." Axel commented as he set the drinks on Harry's tray.

"Couldn't help it." He shrugged and his tail flicked behind him playfully.

"He going to be the one?" Axel then whispered and Harry narrowed his eyes before nodding and then the conversation was dropped.

A few hours later and Harry could feel the deathly looks he was receiving from Malfoy and curious ones from Dimitri but he tried his best not to let them get to him. He was having a hard time keeping his Devil at bay tonight and it was frustrating him to no end, so when he saw the black haired boy stand to use the toilet Harry jumped off the bar stool and followed him.

Silently entering the toilets, he leaned against the opposite wall and startled the boy once he turned around to leave. Harry could smell the desire rolling off him so stalking slowly up to him as if he were stalking his prey he let his attributes take control as he backed the boy into a corner.

"You are so beautiful. Let me take you." He purred, his body pushing the teen into the wall and his bulge brushing against the hardening cock of the other.

"Yes." The boy breathed and Harry smirked revealing his fangs before taking the boys wrist with his tail and pulling him from the bathroom.

Harry toyed with the boy a little as they walked through the club, he knew it wouldn't have been a good look to be seen dragging him out so he teased and flirted his way towards the door, the blue eyes glued to him as if in a trance and dutifully followed. He would have used the back room if he was simply looking for a shag, but because he was going to kill, even though it was against his better judgment, he directed them outside.

"Come." Harry demanded as he walked down the alley and into the darkness.

He was incredibly horny and palmed himself as he watched the compliant victim walk towards him. He pulled the boy to him by the hips and ground their clothed erections together before pushing them into the wall where he pinned him there and started making light marks with his fangs across the boys neck. He wanted to enjoy this, take it slowly but his need was growing so he decided to take what was his.

Commanding the boy to do what he wanted, the body in front of him turned around and offered his ass to Harry. Grinning, Harry tortured the boy with touches and kisses as he slowly undid the offending trousers and stroked the hot cock that seemed to crave his touch.

Harry groaned in pleasure as he stroked the boy and pushed his still clothed erection into the boys ass.

"Take me." Was the whispered response and Harry was only too willing to oblige.

Wasting no more time, he pulled the jeans from the male in front of him down and then unbuttoned himself, giving a few expert strokes before playing with the teens entrance. Being a Wizard he whispered a lubrication charm so that he found the ultimate pleasure before he pushed his erection on the puckered entrance not stopping until he was fully sheathed and grunting in bliss at the feeling.

He felt like an animal, like the whole process was dirty and primal but he was loving every moment of it as he fucked the boy senseless into the brick wall.

He finally lost all sense of control when he heard the boy whimpering submissively and his Devil came out in full force, his fangs brutally piercing the tanned neck and drinking at plenty. His thrusts became more forceful and Harry locked both upper and lower sets of teeth into the boys neck as he growled loudly with the orgasm that overtook him.

He could feel the life seeping out of the black haired boy quickly after that and he let the boy drop to the ground as he put his softening cock away whilst leaning on the wall. He looked down at the form laying on the ground and with his Devil sated it cleared his vision and was horrified to see such treatment. He dropped to his knees and made the boy look decent and did his jeans back up before crossing the arms across the unmoving chest. He closed his eyes and said a silent blessing before standing and walking back towards the club.

He immediately stopped in his tracks when he felt the familiar arousal of Lucius coming towards the alley and he narrowed his eyes, as the man and Dimitri came into view. He wanted to move and hide but he knew Dimitri had already seen him and the man cocked his head to the side as he regarded Harry.

There was something about the man that was starting to unnerve him but he tried to not to think about it as they then turned and walked away from him. It wasn't until they were out of view that Harry realized he still had blood that was slowly drying on his chin and he gulped at the idea of being found out.


	6. Revelations and Bonds

.

**Ok, last chapter my dear followers. I realise that this is a Harry/Lucius/Severus triangle... I hope you're not too disappointed. I may continue this story at a later date. For now though, enjoy my lovelies.**

* * *

The weekend after this incident, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a mug of coffee when a black owl swooped in through the open window and landed in front of him. He looked curiously at it before the bird hopped forward and set the letter that was in its mouth down on the table before stepping back and staring expectantly. He huffed at the owl before picking up the letter that was addressed to him and he thought it odd as any owl would know that he was not Hunter but rather Harry Potter so the sender would have realized this too.

He swallowed nervously as he saw the name _Hunter_ scrawled messily across the front, it seemed so familiar yet he couldn't place it anywhere. Without delaying any further, Harry opened it and flattened the parchment out on the table in front of him to read the contents.

_**Hunter,**_

_**We wished to formally invite you to the Prince Manor this evening at six thirty for dinner. It seems Lucius has become rather smitten with you and is willing to arrange an agreement with you in regards to your services. **_

_**Please reply promptly, the owl will not leave until you do.**_

_**Dimitri.**_

He stared at it and re read it several times before putting it down and slumping back in his chair. _An agreement? What does that mean?_ He wondered before leaning forward again and reading the parchment one last time. It was an odd gesture to be presented with and he wondered if he was being set up, then again he was curious and therefore willing to respond to this letter. If it turned out to be a bad idea he knew that he could always kill them, as bitter and twisted as that sounded he was growing restless with his Devil trying to kill anyone and everyone.

Again he was reminded of how he acted with both Dimitri and Lucius, his Devil roused by the Vampire yet calmed by the submissive Lucius. Almost as if they were a match made in heaven, _or hell_, he thought depending on which way you looked at it.

His mind was made up. He was going tonight, so he stood and shuffled around in some drawers looking for a pencil or something to scribble a reply back on. Once he had done this he gave the parchment to the owl and it flew out the window, out of sight just as Axel came wandering into the kitchen and asked what the commotion was all about.

"I have been _formally invited_, to spend the night with our dear friend Dimitri and his puppy dog Lucius." Harry said sarcastically and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Even though you have work tonight. Convenient."

"You've had me working almost two weeks straight. I think I deserve a break." Harry scoffed before leaving the kitchen in favor of taking a shower.

After what seemed to be an eternity, which in fact had only been five hours, Harry was ready and standing in front of the fire ready to floo to the manor. He realized earlier that afternoon that they hadn't given an address so he assumed that he would be flooing to the Prince Manor, clearly Dimitri's place. _Dimitri Prince, interesting name_, he thought idly as if trying to stall his departure even though he had been growing restless the last couple of hours in anticipation.

"You off then?" Axel commented standing in the corridor.

"Yeah." Harry replied not looking from the fireplace and he heard the man come closer.

"Be careful. They are valued customers."

"Customers? You're not at all worried about me?" Harry feigned being upset and was slapped across the arm by the Vampire.

"You know what I really mean. Now go and have fun." Axels voice was now laced with amusement.

Nodding, Harry took a deep breath; he didn't know why he was nervous. Was it because he didn't know what to expect when he arrived and yes Axel was right about being careful. The Vampire knew there was something off about Dimitri, he had said numerous times already that he was odd but never the less Harry grabbed the floo power and stepped into the fireplace.

"Prince Manor." He articulated clearly before his body was engulf in green flames and sucked away like he was being squeezed through a tube.

When he arrived, he stumbled out of the fireplace and fought hard to keep his balance. When he shook his head and looked up he saw Dimitri standing there to welcome him and his heart started to beat erratically.

"Good evening, Hunter. I trust you found no issues in getting here?" Dimitri's voice purred and Harry shook his head.

"No problems at all."

"Excellent. Please, if you would follow me." He continued and Harry followed him through the maze of corridors until they came to a dining room with a large table that could have easily sat twenty people that ran down the center of the room.

Harry licked his lips from behind the man as he eyed the delicious looking food on the table and was glad that he hadn't had anything since breakfast because he wanted to fill his stomach. Peering closer Lucius was standing by the table, his head bowed as Dimitri approached him.

"You may look." The Vampire whispered but of course Harry heard this from the other side of the room as he came closer.

"Hunter… I-It's such a pleasure to see you again." The blonde stuttered and Harry nodded before glancing at Dimitri.

He didn't know why he did, it was almost as if he was asking permission from the man, so he looked away and blinked a couple of times, shaking his head as well to get the stirring feeling out of his body. He focused on Lucius in stead, licking his lips and he saw a slow blush creep across his face. It was certainly turning out to be an interesting evening already and he hadn't even taken his seat, which was currently being offered to him by Dimitri who was standing at the head of the table.

"Hunter, if you please." He said silkily and motioning at the seat to the right of the head.

Lucius took the left side and sat before an awkward silence bore down upon them. Dimitri was now talking to Lucius about why they were there and told him to help himself to food, at which point he looked to Harry and offered the same before leaning back in his chair, a glass of what appeared to be red wine in his hand.

"So, does Hunter have a last name?" Dimitri started and Harry gulped as he was helping himself to some chicken.

"Just, Hunter besides there's no need for such formalities with me, Mr. Prince." Harry could have smacked himself for not preparing and he suddenly felt like he was being interviewed for something.

There was a deep chuckle from his left and he glanced at Dimitri who was smirking at him.

"Then please, it's Dimitri. None of this Prince nonsense." Was the cool and callous reply making Harry think that there was an ulterior motive so he decided to cut to the chase.

"So, you had a proposition for me?" He tried to make his voice sound business like and he thought he was doing okay but the look Dimitri was giving him felt slightly disarming and he felt a rumble in his chest from his Devil that didn't sit well with him.

"Ah, yes. Cutting right to it I see. Very well, Lucius?" Dimitri said looking over at the blonde who hadn't really touched his food and the man looked up and straight at Harry.

"I-I well, I would rather show him." Lucius mumbled and there was a sigh that came from the Vampire.

"What my submissive is trying to say is that he would like you to join us."

"Join you?" Harry asked almost in disbelief.

"It is my job to look after his well being and he wishes to have _permission _this time," Dimitri shot a look at Lucius who simply cowered away under the scrutiny, "To have you engage sexually with him, with us." At this point Dimitri was looking at Harry in a way that could have been considered criminal.

He swallowed again, his Devil making a move inside him and he had to close his eyes and look away as he controlled himself. He could feel a shift in the mood of the room that was a combination of fear, arousal and excitement. From what he could sense, Dimitri hadn't had much of a change in his demeanor or aura but Lucius was simply begging to be taken and it was hard not to jump across the table and take him.

"Ah, I see you can sense him too, Hunter. Such an extraordinary coincidence really that two Vampires be able to be so comfortable in each others company." The voice was spurring Harry on and he glanced at Dimitri frowning only slightly as he realized what the man was saying.

"I'm not quite sure – "

"Come now, Hunter. Don't be coy. You think I know that those fangs of yours are fake? I am curious however…" He trailed off as he waved his hand dismissively at the food in front of Harry and as Harry then looked at Dimitri's plate it was empty.

On his brief knowledge on Vampires there were two kinds, one that could eat food and the other that couldn't. Axel was clearly from the other clan and Harry was going to say where he was from when there was a whimper from Lucius and both men turned to look at him.

"I think our dear Luci is losing his control." Dimitri purred almost in a gruff tone and in one fluid motion he stood and held his hand out to Lucius before turning to Harry.

"We Vampire's are lucky to have such tuned senses and I can sense you are ready too. Come." He continued and Harry growled at him with the demand.

An eyebrow raising was the only reaction he got before the Vampire turned and marched out into the corridor. Harry took a deep breath before he followed them out, he couldn't understand why he was becoming so unhinged by the whole situation. Looking back a couple of months ago he was a scared little boy who was trying to fight his Devil with one kill a month but now he felt like he was letting his Devil control him. That was the problem though, he wanted to give control over, he didn't want to fight it and right now he could smell the arousal coming off Lucius in waves and it was driving him crazy.

They arrived in the bedroom that Harry had been in before and just as Dimitri had let go of the blonde's hand, Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top of his thin body. He growled in satisfaction before leaning down and kissing him hard and passionately. At this point he was aware that Dimitri had taken a seat in one of the armchairs and was watching the show but he didn't care and he started to take the robes off Lucius so he could get to the pale flesh.

Once he had done this he raked his hands over the man's body before leaning forwards again, this time kissing a trail down his body from his neck to his straining erection that was red and weeping with need but he ignored it in favor of moving off the man and flipping him over so he was laying on his front. There was a painful lust that Harry was experiencing right now and he pulled the man's hips roughly upwards so his own straining erection still in the confines of his jeans was nestled into Lucius's ass cheeks.

"You better be ready, I'm going to fuck you hard." Harry said after leaning forward and whispering into his ear.

The man whimpered at this and Harry moved back before undoing his jeans and pulling out a rigid cock.

"Let me suck it." Lucius's voice just a whisper and Harry cocked his head in contemplation.

"Very well." He replied before pushing his jeans down to his knees as he was kneeling on the bed.

Lucius moved and laying on his front took Harry's erection in his mouth and closed his lips around it before sucking furiously. It was heavenly and Harry closed his eyes as he placed a hand on the blonde's head, forcing him all the way. He hummed when Harry's erection hit the back of his throat and Harry grunted before pushing him further in, essentially gagging him. This kept going for a good five minutes before Harry grew bored and with his hand still gripping the blonde hair, ripped his head back before flipping him over again. His movements, whilst brutal seemed to be turning the older man on if the whimpers and hums of pleasure were anything to go buy.

With the flick of his hand, Lucius's entrance was slicked and ready to go and the man gasped as Harry's erection brushed his entrance. There was no preparation for the impaling making Harry groan in delight at the tight ring that was clinging almost painfully to his cock. His movements from then on were hard and fast, his hands at one point taking hold of the blonde's so he couldn't pleasure himself and he bound them with another wordless spell so they were sitting on his lower back.

Harry gripped the man's hips again and thrust deep inside the hot cavern, his breathing increasing as was his heart rate and he growled as his Devil was agreeing with the pleasure incurred by fucking the blonde. He could feel his fangs elongating but he didn't care, it was his wings, horns and tail that were the concern and as he thrust hard into the older Wizard he tried to take control of his attributes. He didn't have to try too hard in the end as he suddenly felt his orgasm rip through him with one final thrust that forced Lucius's body to fly into the mattress as well as his face. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't finish but he didn't care because he knew he could keep going, for how long he didn't know but he knew that he wasn't done and it made him smirk.

"Hmm, well done. A suitable candidate for pleasuring my sweet, Lucius. No mercy at all." Harry stilled when he heard the low voice coming from behind him.

He shook his head a little, shaking the Devil inside him back to his corner where he stayed before locking eyes with the tall man who was now standing a couple of feet away from the bed. Finally Harry caught the scent of the man's arousal and desire started to bubble within him.

"Candidate, sir?" Harry said without thinking about it and he noted the man's eyes widen slightly before he took a deep breath and eying the fucked man on the bed.

"Come." Dimitri continued and held out his hand.

Harry was momentarily confused, he didn't like this Dimitri, he seemed calm and calculating but something was making him move towards the man and before he knew what was happening he was standing in front of him, softening cock bouncing as he walked as he hadn't straightened himself up. He looked at the man, trying to calm himself and stilled when he saw Dimitri bring a hand up to his face and stroke his cheek. He then slapped Harry across the face, which flared his Devil and he bared his fangs, hissing and balling his fists.

It must have taken Dimitri by surprise because he looked momentarily confused before narrowing his eyes and reaching up to fist Harry's hair. He didn't like this, he didn't like being dominated, it was _him_ that did the fucking, not the other way around. He hissed again at the man before he was whipped round and his back was pressed against the tall man, his head being brought to one side, exposing the side of his neck. He felt the warm breath on his neck and it made him shiver, his hips jutting forward slightly before lips were pressing against the sensitive skin. He tried to take in all the sensations although still confused, he had just ranted to himself that he was the dominating one, yet he was letting this man take the lead. It wasn't right.

"I knew there was a submissive behind those turquoise eyes." He purred into Harry's ear and Harry shivered again.

He then felt the scraping of fangs along his neck and he moaned, he then realized that this was how his victims felt before he killed them, or in Malfoy's case when he teased the man. Then something else hit him, Dimitri was a Vampire, was the man going to bite him? He idly wondered what would happen if he did and it made him tense momentarily.

"Hmm, not a fan of the fangs. Interesting." Dimitri mused aloud before his other hand moved down Harry's chest until he was wrapping his fingers around the slowly growing erection that seemed to jump to attention at the simple touch.

"Tell me, Hunter. Why have you never bitten, Luci during your time with him?" He questioned seductively and whilst it made Harry shiver once again a feeling of dread started to creep into his chest.

This man was too clever, too observant and too domineering for his liking right now so he growled at the man and tried to pull away only to find the grip in his hair and around his growing erection tighten and he winced at the pain.

"How interesting." He continued before starting to stroke Harry slowly but tightly causing him to then groan in pleasure.

"Sir?" Lucius piped up from the bed and both men turned to look at him still bound with lust.

Harry could hear the plea and caught scent of his growing arousal. He so wanted to be over there debauching him further but it didn't look like he was going to get away and for some reason his Devil was being rather calm at this point. Perhaps it was that he felt the man as his equal like his friend Axel, which was odd considering what the man was currently doing to his lower half.

"I think my submissive is jealous? Shall we put him out of his misery?" Dimitri cooed teasingly and Harry hummed in response.

"Get him warmed up then." He then ordered and let Harry go.

As Harry walked over to the bed he could feel the intense gaze from behind him and it was unnerving, everything that he had been doing over the years was completely being undone by this Vampire.

"Actually stop." The Vampire's voice halted his movements. "Lay on the bed." He commanded to Harry and he turned to look at him before moving towards the bed again and laying down on it next to where Lucius was sitting doe eyed.

Dimitri came to stand at the end of the bed and then looked to Lucius before commanding him to undress Harry slowly after unbinding him. As the blonde got started on this Harry made eye contact with the older Wizard at the end of the bed and something ignited within him, his stomach tightening at the seductive glare he was receiving. He averted his eyes momentarily and watched as the naked submissive man was undoing his shirt painfully slowly. He growled in frustration and the man looked up before turning around to look at his master who simply nodded with an evil smirk.

It was torture, he wanted to reach out and touch the blonde so he did and he fisted his hand in the soft long blonde locks before looking up feeling smug as he eyed Dimitri. At this the, Lucius started on his pants as Dimitri rounded the bed and came to stand beside where Harry lay. There was a certain darkness about him as he hovered above Harry's slowly undressed form and he squirmed a little under the scrutiny. He just didn't know what was happening to him.

"Well done, Luc." Dimitri said, not taking his eyes from Harry's when he was undressed.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Harry shot at him, his voice gruff with the Devil lurking inside him.

"I will join when necessary." Was the reply before he nodded at Lucius and the man climbed on top of Harry, his body dipping low so they had maximum flesh contact.

"I don't think so." Harry said bending his leg to flip them over so he was on top of the blonde.

He smirked down at him, his arousal and need growing by the second as he nipped and kissed the flesh around the man's torso. He felt hands on his shoulders that were slowly moving downwards and skimming down his sides; as much as he enjoyed the feeling he knew that this would not do and felt it pertinent to bind the blonde to the bed posts by both hands.

"That's better." He whispered into the man's ear and heard an appreciated hum coming from beside them.

As he looked to his right, Dimitri was standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a predatory look etched across his face. It was clear that he was enjoying this, the bulge in his pants was a dead giveaway but he could smell the man's desire for them heavily as well as Lucius's. He smirked as he maintained eye contact with the man at a sideways glance, his mouth exploring slowly the pale skin of the Wizard underneath him. By the time he kissed the blonde's hip bone he was squirming uncontrollably and Harry moved his head away, punishing him for not staying still.

"I see you are a natural, Hunter. Flip him over, you will fuck him." Dimitri purred.

Harry groaned in pleasure at the words, there was something primal about them and he couldn't do anything except follow the man's instructions. Lucius was still lubricated from before so Harry slipped into him easily, laying down on top of the man instead of bringing his hips back to meet Harry's.

There was another hum of appreciation but this time it was from behind Harry but he didn't bother to turn around as he drilled into the stretched ass below him. He growled when he felt the warmth of another body come up behind him but then keened when he felt something cool and slippery suddenly spread across his own ass. At a quick glance, Harry could see the long black hair land on his shoulder before a silky voice told him to still. It was Dimitri and it seemed that he was tired of watching and wanted to get in on the action.

Harry wasn't overly happy about what was going to happen, he had never been the receiver when it came to male sex, not that he was nervous about it, no it was his Devil that started stirring with displeasure as the hot member started to probe his unprepared but slicked entrance. He gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles before completely relaxing under the arousing voice floating beside his ear.

"That's a good boy." Dimitri purred and pulled Harry's hips back a little so he withdrew from Lucius's ass, but not all the way.

Dimitri withdrew as well until he was nearly out before kissing Harry's neck sinfully, his fangs dragging across the sensitive skin but not sinking into him. Harry gasped a second later when he was impaled by the large erection inside him, which in turn thrust him into Lucius's ass. The feeling was admittedly incredible and for once Harry let the man behind him set the pace, it was an odd feeling and one that confused him in his delirious aroused state. His mind was fogging over as he was fucked roughly from behind, the painful grip on his hips not registering as he felt the low rumbling growl from his inner demon starting to control his mind.

He closed his eyes, there would be no doubt they would have changed colour but that seemed to be the only thing that he _could_ do at this point as he felt his orgasm building. He didn't even feel when Lucius climaxed; he was too focused on what was happening within him, a surging emotion that he had never experienced before and his fangs shot out with the intention of feeding off something. He attempted to resist; it was hard but he managed before his world exploded behind his eyelids, the bright white light that momentarily blinded him as he reached his tipping point and his seed erupted to fill the blonde's ass.

There was a satisfied growl from behind him as Dimitri finished and Harry could feel the warm liquid filling him but as this happened he felt a sharp piercing on the side of his neck and he shouted at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Dimitri was drinking from him, he had sunk his fangs into Harry's neck and was drinking his blood, something that Harry didn't want to happen but now that he had he didn't know what would occur.

Once he withdrew his fangs Harry felt a heaving sensation in his chest and he collapsed on top of Lucius, slipping out of him before rolling onto his side. He huffed and puffed as he tried to take control of his breathing and eyed Dimitri carefully as the naked Vampire continued to kneel on the bed unmoving, his eyes locked onto Harry's in a penetrating stare. One that was unnerving.

"You are no Vampire." Dimitri remarked before Harry closed his eyes with pain erupting throughout his body.

Undoubtedly, he was scared, this was nothing like he'd felt before and he rolled away, landing on the floor before crawling away from the bed to get away from the man. There was a splitting pain in his head as two tiny red horns grew out of his skull. On his back, there was a bone cracking sound as his wings and tail pierced through his skin, growing out from his spine. He was on his knees by this point, he was groaning and screaming in pain until the growing attributes stopped and he took a couple of deep breaths to control himself before he stood.

Standing straight, he clicked his neck, Harry was gone by this point and was being controlled by the demon buried inside him. Absent were the turquoise eyes and the emerald gems that Harry was so well known for shone brightly in the dimly lit room. He turned around, finally after what seemed a while and found himself face to face with a stoic looking Vampire who was still naked and Harry licked his lips in anticipation. He wasn't going to be under anyone, he was the Dominant. No one else.

Lucius gasped at the transformation, but when Harry looked over at him he was spluttering and mumbling, unable to formulate sentences and was soon silenced by a hand being held in his direction by Dimitri. The man was calm, something that Harry wasn't used to and what had initially been a look of shock on his face now was a smug, knowing look that Harry found disconcerting.

"Oh, no you are definitely no Vampire… Mr. Potter."

The Vampire's words echoed around in Harry's mind and he narrowed his eyes as memories flashed in front of his eyes.

_[Flashbacks:_

"_Mr. Potter… Our new celebrity… Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you… Your father was a swine… Not… So quick, Potter…"_

_Harry is crouched in the boat shed, Snape is bleeding… _

"_Look at me…" Harry does._

"_You have… your mothers eyes…" He doesn't say anything else and Harry is dragged away by his friends._

"_Look at me…" It's echoing in his brain.]_

It hit him like a freight train, this was Snape standing in front of him, he could see it now. The stare, the posture, everything down to the black robes but they weren't the teaching robes that he remembered from school. Well, he was currently standing naked in front of Harry but he had been wearing them just before. He couldn't believe this; Snape just had sex with him… And he let him.

Harry growled and the thumping pain in his head returned, as did the pulling feeling inside his chest. He had to do something, he had to get what he wanted and he knew that it was standing in front of him… But could he kill him?

"Snape." Harry said, his voice low and deep from his creature.

"Indeed." His snarky ex-professor purred, his smug look returning as they stood in front of each other naked.

"You're going to die." Harry said as if casually stating the end of the man's life but it didn't seem to deter the man as he cocked his head to the side and regarded Harry as if not phased in the slightest.

"You bit me." He continued.

"Ah, yes… However, you have not bitten me." He replied as Snape took a few steps forward, inspecting Harry's attributes.

There was a tense moment of silence between the two of them, both were aware of the wide blue eyes watching them from the bed, but for now he was nothing, just another set of eyes observing their interactions.

"I always knew there was something odd about you, Potter… Or is it Hunter? This explains a great deal." As he finished he grabbed Harry's chin in his hand and pulled their faces together.

"You don't know what you're doing." Harry warned him, although he could feel something similar to desire rolling off the man and it intrigued him.

Was Snape interested in him?

"Oh? And how would you know that?" His reply was mocking, something Harry didn't like as old memories and feelings of hatred for the man flared within him.

"How about we find out." Harry quipped, ripping his head out of the man's grasp and gripping his upper arms forcefully making Snape lose his balance.

They fell to the floor, Snape underneath him as his increased strength made sure the man was well pushed into the hard floor beneath them. With an evil smile that exposed his fangs, Harry leaned forward and with his nose nuzzled the pale neck that was ripe for the taking. He could sense a little bit of fear, but mostly arousal from this action from both of men in the room. He scraped his fangs across Snape's neck, a lot like he had just done before to Harry, it surprised him that the man moaned at this action, surely he should be worried that Harry was going to drink from him therefore killing him?

He supposed they would find out, a dead Vampire wasn't something Harry really minded and if he killed the man, then Lucius would be all his, as selfish as it sounded.

Harry could feel Snape's erection twitching against his own that was getting steadily harder so he moved, his legs pushing Snape's apart so he was kneeling between them before sinking his fangs into the offered neck. The feeling was instantaneous, the pull that had been in his chest strengthened tenfold, so much so that it was becoming painful and at this point Harry was no longer in control of his actions.

Harry's body pulled one of Snape's legs up so he could lift the man's ass into the air with enough room to impale the unprepared hole with his raging erection. The pain on his penis was extreme but suddenly it became easier to move as he eased out and in his subconscious mind he realized one of the other two men must have used a lubrication spell. Harry's body thrust in again before withdrawing and slamming in once more as he continued to drink from the Vampire's veins.

As with all of Harry's sexual partners he had had over the past few months, it was primal and aggressive. His body slamming into the older man with painful thrusts but it was something that Harry was turned on by, judging by Snape's reactions it was something he found erotic as he met the thrusts and moaned. It was a strangled moan and Harry, in the corner of his mind where his subconscious was allowed to sit and watch the activities, realized that this sounded much like when the man had his throat cut. He screamed at his Devil to stop drinking but just as he tried to he felt the telltale feeling of his orgasm approaching and like a hot white flash, all sensations become null as he growled his appreciation. Seconds later he heard Snape shout as well as tense, this was when Harry was granted the use of his body again but he was sated and tired with his limbs wobbling as he collapsed onto the broad chest beneath him. Fortunately he didn't slip into unconsciousness but he did close his eyes feigning sleep when he heard a startled gasp from the bed and felt Snape move.

Harry was now on the floor laying front down with his head to the side, listening sleepily to what was going on around him. He wasn't disappointed in both reactions from the older men.

"Did you know?" It was Snape's voice.

"N-No, sir," Lucius replied stuttering, "Did you?"

"Suspicions." Snape said and Harry could hear him walk around the room, "Fortunately for you, I am still alive."

Harry realized the man was speaking the truth, he was still alive and kicking. _That means only one thing,_ Harry thoughts horrified and leaned up on his elbows, getting himself into a kneeling position as he yawned and looked at the men. Lucius was sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, still naked, and Snape was standing beside the bed, pulling his black trousers on before turning to look at him. When their eyes locked and groaned in frustration.

"Congratulations. Guess you're stuck with me." Harry snapped as he stood.

"Indeed, Potter. Better yet, Lucius now has two men to shag him senseless." Snape purred.

* * *

**FIN**

**For now.**


End file.
